Before You Say I Do, Remember Me
by LondonLife
Summary: How much is Quinn willing to sacrifice? A lot it seems when she finds herself in New York fighting for her first love. Faithful Husband or Wild Brunette? Nothing's as it seems in a coyote bar..Includes Brittana/Klaine/Quinn/OC/Mike ect!
1. Before You Say I Do, Remember Me

**Before You Say I do, Remember Me. **

**Will continue, but more so if the response is good.**

**Includes all glee cast and some unexpected characters, but many relationships will arise in this fic always open to suggestions! **

**My original character got quite a positive reaction in my last fic so decided to go in a different direction but keep the character around (think of it as five or six years later lol). This bit is only relevant if you read my last fic so a big thankyou to those who did and especially those who gave feedback! **

**Rated M for later. **

**Sorry for any mistakes!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee, the songs or any of the characters from the series! **

**I hope you enjoy! **

**/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/##/#/**

"Morning! Rise and shine!" Kurt's shrill voice filled the New York apartment which was only really lit by the strong singular beam of sunlight creeping through the half closed silk curtains. He clapped his hands eagerly, earning a disheartening groan from Mercedes and not even a moment from a sleeping Tina.

"Nice to see your both _wide_ awake." He commented dryly, shaking his head and walking over to the massive bean bag Tina was slumped over, nudging it with his brand new Prada Gentleman's Slip On's (they were the newest beloved possession from his closet). In his hand's he held two separate hangers which each presented the selection he'd clearly already chosen for Mercedes and Tina to wear for the 'big event'. To say he was prepared was an understandment when he went back over to the open door and wheeled in a whole rail of dresses.

Mercedes opened one eye and moaned at the sight before rolling over on the sofa and burying her head back in an array of blue and silver pillows and blankets.

Early morning starts were clearly neither girl's strongest points and judging from the left over bottles and the occasional pizza box, they hadn't been planning Kurt's arrival either, well atleast not this early anyway. He was meant to be staying with Mike last night wasn't he?

Kurt made his way over to the sink, turning his nose up at the stench of stale beers. Who drinks beer in this household? He scrunched his brows together and daintily picked up an empty bottle, keeping it at arm's length at all times.

If Mercedes and Tina weren't going to wake up themselves he was going to have to give them a small helping hand. One of the benefits of living in the Hummel-Anderson household.

The smashing and banging Kurt was purposely making, trying to prove his point whilst clearing the clutter with yellow rubber gloves and an apron, was enough to get Mercedes attention though.

The boy always seized to amaze her how prepared he was and so efficient too, but really this early in the morning there was no need for the boy to be up, let alone trying to wake her!

"Kurt I'm trying to sleep, so take your banging, smashing and Mr. Efficient ass outta here or atleast have the curtesty to order coffees first!" Mercedes snapped, glaring at Kurt as he dropped another glass bottle into the bin in response to her.

Tina groaned from her spot and eyed Kurt tiredly.

"What time is it?" She blinked, the sunlight blinding her as she dug her toes further into the fur mat and stretched.

"Time for you lazy diva's to get of your asses!" He smirked, hovering a bottle over the bin and threatening to drop it. Coughing once just to make sure Mercedes understood the comment was directed towards her, _mainly_.

"Knock Knock delivery." Blaine's voice entered the apartment, as did the smell of fresh coffees and addictive cologne.

"I resent being called a diva." Tina warned, siting up and waving half-heartedly at Blaine. Kurt dismissed her comment with a wave of his hand.

"Diva's are the know it all of today's world, I'll have you know, and I'm proud to say I'm one of them." Mercedes sat up, waving a finger in Tina's direction and graciously receiving her coffee from Blaine.

Tina just shrugged and rose from her position on the floor, holding her knees up to her chest before taking Kurt's immaculately dressed attire and sighing. She needed to get dressed which meant she needed to get up.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome" Blaine grinned at the ruffled diva, graciously buzzing his way around the modern yet small apartment to Tina.

"Tina?"

"In here." She called from the bathroom, walking out too retrieve her latte from Blaine, with her toothbrush in one hand and her deodorant in the other. Blaine pressed a small kiss to her cheek and said good morning before humming his way towards Kurt who was still rustling around in his apron, sighing now and again at the mess and already his dramatics were in full swing.

"Here you go." Blaine smiled, gently passing the non-fat latte over Kurt's shoulder and placing a tender kiss to his cheek before wrapping his arms around Kurt's trim waist.

"Thank you, you have no idea what a life saver you are." Kurt sighed dramatically, only proceeding to make Blaine and Tina laugh as she re-entered the room.

Leg's folded and her arms crossed, she sat on the fur rug and clapped her hands happily, obviously more awake now, much to Kurt's excitement.

"So, what exactly am I wearing today?" She inquired cheerfully, eyeing cautiously the millions of hangers and lines of shoes Kurt had already organised the previous day.

Kurt grinned triumphantly, as if he already knew Tina would love what he'd chosen for her and discarded the frilly apron and rubber gloves into a heap which no doubt Blaine would end up tidying.

The old Tina would have dreaded this, but it had actually become rather fun now.

After her lengthy relationship with Artie ended, she'd come up to New York to stay with Kurt and Blaine, needing the time away. Kurt's career as an interior decorator had soon become apparent to her when he decided to help her look for apartments as well so he could redecorate.

Blaine's job as a realtor had come in handy too, earning her first viewings to all the nearby apartment's and she'd soon found one she loved. The only problem was, Kurt wouldn't let her move into it! He insisted on redecorating for her from door to door and making sure it was perfect, which she was extremely grateful for.

He dismissed her idea's when they became to like the old her, but somehow had still managed to keep elements of her in the apartment that she loved!

He certainly was talented and she could easily see why he was quickly becoming successful.

They were almost done decorating, but still had the bedroom left to do which Kurt and Blaine were insisting on keeping as a surprise, despite her protests. They'd hoped the apartment would have been ready this weekend so that Tina could have moved in and Mercedes could have stayed with her, but that just didn't happen hence the reason their little New York apartment was currently housing the four of them.

Not that any of them minded, it was actually quite homely.

"I'm thinking pastel! Not too bright, just perfect for the colour scheme! Compliments her skin tone as well doesn't it?" Kurt enthused, pulling two pastel coloured dresses from the rail and draping them over a day-dreaming Mercedes.

Playing dress up had become his new favourite past time since Quinn had hired him to coordinate outfit's and the décor for her wedding. He was in his element and it was probably the biggest job he'd ever had to do so far as an interior designer/ wedding planner.

"It would look lovely on her." Blaine complimented from the side lines, knowing that was his job when Kurt was in this mood. He couldn't help but feel a little smug as Kurt flitted around, holding dresses up to Tina's petite frame.

"Exactly my thought."

"Great minds…"

"Think alike." Kurt finished, smiling.

"Now get up Mariah and get dressed, your outfit is layed out on your bed and remember no make-up! I've hired a professional to do exactly what suits you best." Kurt informed, arching an eyebrow and pointing Mercedes towards the bedroom.

When she didn't hear, or did hear but didn't respond he stamped his foot impatiently and flicked her on the arm. Her immediate grin meant she had heard and Kurt could only smirk at the girls attempts, but she rose from the sofa anyway and sipped the last of her coffee.

"Did you say extra make-up, Bootylicious?" Mercedes called through the arch connecting the small hallway to the living area, purposely smirking. It could be heard in her voice much to Tina and Blaine's amusement.

"Do not call me Bootylicious!" Kurt snapped, exasperated.

It was a nick name she'd come up with after he showed her his video of him and Blaine performing Run the World with Rachel's little cousin Maddie who was only three and a half. She was young but the tiny girl had sure out shined them.

"Got it." Mercedes chuckled.

"It's a compliment Kurt." Tina smiled softly and Blaine agreed, although Kurt's only acknowledgment was a sniff. Mercedes called out, her jokey sarcasm could be heard in her light tone.

"Totally!"

/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/

"You look so beautiful Quinnie." Judy gushed, gently tucking a piece of the younger blonde's silky soft hair behind her ear.

"So flawless."

"Thank you." Quinn blushed under her Mom's affection, emotion overwhelming her as she watched in the mirror.

The smile on her mother's face had never been brighter or prouder. It wasn't as if Judy had been around that much in past years, but the pair had made a breakthrough recently. Judy was stronger, more independent and more giving. Everything Quinn had ever wished for, yet she didn't know how to deal with it.

Off course she was proud as her Mum busied herself around the expensive cream room, reading the tags on gifts and occasionally stopping to neaten the bride's belongings and gaze at her beautiful daughter who, in her eyes, was a very lucky young woman to marry such a wonderful guy, but something was missing.

Judy was improving every day, becoming stronger as a single independent woman and much happier. Quinn could see that, but she could also see the loneliness which had come from years of living under her father's pressure. It saddened her when she realised that she too often felt that way.

"Mike's looking rather handsome." Judy winked making Quinn cringe before laughing despite herself.

"He always does."

Off course she was extremely proud to be walking down the aisle into the arms of her gorgeous and talented soon -to –be- husband, and she did love him. She did, she really did, but he wasn't her first love and never would be.

She turned and glanced over her shoulder at her Mother, who was lovingly looking at a picture of Quinn and Mike together dancing at their final Glee club performance. It was an old picture, but full of loving memories Quinn could never forget, like their first kiss together.

She sighed and rose from the stool she was sat on, taking one last glance in the French styled mirror before walking towards Judy slowly, smiling fondly.

"We won that year."

"I can tell by the smiles."

It's then that Quinn noticed her Mom wipe a single tear from her face. They weren't sad tears, maybe regretful, but still proud and the slightly smaller blonde understood.

She reached out and took the photo from her Mom, tears threatening in her own beautiful bright green eyes.

"Only one person missing." She breathed out, not intentionally but more from habit. It was the same thought she had over and over again when she saw the photo. For all the happy memories there was always one sorrowful one that never went away.

"Who's that darling?" Judy probed gently, standing beside Quinn and placing her arm around her daughter's shoulders in a reassuring hug, glancing down at the photo.

She couldn't see anyone missing, but then again how much did she ever really know back then?

"Doesn't matter." Quinn immediately stated, pushing the photo into Judy's hands and turning back towards the mirror, noticing Judy's confused frown. She wiped the remaining tears from her eyes and breathed in deeply.

This was no time to expose her past to her Mom. The part she missed out on, the best part in Quinn's opinion, but if Judy knew then it would certainly cause more emotions to go flying than Quinn could handle.

It didn't matter anyway, that's what she always told herself and it was no different now.

She ran her hands down her designer gown (curtesty of Kurt's inside knowledge), inhaling a shaky breath and smiling unsurely to the mirror.

"I love him." She whispered, hoping her mother wasn't listening. Judy's attention span was much shorter than average anyway which always managed to amuse the young blonde, but Judy wasn't thoughtless.

She may be the one who doesn't deal with the truth if she doesn't like it, but she'd sure know if Quinn doubted her love for Mike.

"I know you do sweetie." Came Judy's soft response. It startled Quinn that her mom had been listening; she turned around to face the older woman with a worn smile.

"Do you think he loves me?"

"Quinn! How could you even question that?" Judy shook her head smiling, moving forward to embrace her in a reassuring, motherly hug.

"I don't know." Quinn laughed into her mother's hair, calming slightly. Maybe all this was just nerves. She _was_ ready for this, for him, for life and she wouldn't ruin it.

She just couldn't help but think about the 'what if's' as much as she tried to advert her mind elsewhere. Would she feel this way if it was her first love standing outside those massive oak doors? Or if she knew the one she would be with forever was the one who first stole her heart all those years ago?

She couldn't afford to think that way. It scared her, but the answer to every question in her head was 'probably not.'

She had a home back in Lima to return to. This New York life style was only temporary and she had to keep telling herself that. Once they returned to Lima Ohio as a married couple she'd forget her stupid day dreams consisting of what could have been and what if's. Basically in her mind, she'd forget the past full of her dreams and move onto a future that was practically her security blanket.

It was only when Kurt swung open the door to the dressing room and announced his official arrival with a series of overwhelming compliments that Quinn was pulled back to reality.

She blushed as she realised she'd been caught day dreaming and then blushed further as Kurt, followed by her five bridesmaids all gathered around her admiring the dress and her beauty. She wasn't used to this attention anymore. Well she was, but this was different.

"Thank you." She gushed, as Brittany jumped up and down excitedly squealing.

"You look so so beautiful Quinn!"

"It's gorgeous." Rachel gasped "You look lovely."

"Yeah, she's right Quinn. You look perfect." Tina smiled gently, and Quinn smiled softly in return, grateful for the girl's soft spoken manner and instant reassurance.

The lavish room, decorated in cream French styled furniture and stunning gold wallpaper, accessorised with red roses, artwork, presents, cards and the occasional suitcase fitted her five bridesmaids plus Kurt and her Mother perfectly.

Mercedes and Santanna also each took their turns in coming forward and complimenting the bride to be, whilst Kurt and Judy looked on proudly. Kurt admiring his amazing work and Judy proudly admiring her equally beautiful daughter.

"You ready then Q?" Santanna inquired, picking up a perfectly arranged bouquet and giving the blonde a haste kiss on her flushed cheek.

Feelings and shit still weren't her forte, but she had improved a lot since six years ago. That was only around her old friends though, the ones who knew her for all her faults and still loved the feisty Latina. Don't get her wrong, she still was ready to go all "Lime Heights adjacent" on anyone's ass if they offended her in any way, but now it was more just words rather than fists.

"I'm ready." Quinn breathed out, nerves shaking her voice a little, but all in all she was composed and ready.

"Yay!" Squealed Kurt and Brittany clapping excitedly making Quinn and the others laugh when Rachel's little cousin Maddie joined in.

Puck arrived in the room right on cue, clearly taken aback by the girl's beauty.

Her simple strapless white dress hugged every curve and wasn't over complicated whilst the bridesmaids stylish dark navy dresses all complimented each girl perfectly. They're hair was all pulled back into tasteful messy buns whilst Quinn's was loose and wavy around her porcelain shoulders. Everything was simple but screamed elegance and beauty.

It was just how Quinn always imagined her New York wedding.

"You look stunning. Good job Kurt." Puck smirked, linking his arm carefully with Quinn's preparing to walk her down the aisle in place of her father.

Quinn slapped his arm playfully before placing a kiss to his cheek.

"Thank you for doing this Noah."

"Anything for my baby mama." He grinned, squeezing her arm, watching as her smile grew unconsciously more affectionate.

"If we haven't said this before, we all love you Quinn." Judy stated warmly, kissing her daughters cheek and squeezing her hand. The blonde ducked her head, and smiled fondly, blushing yet again.

Her mom's affection was beginning to become ordinary, but some things still caught her of guard and overwhelmed her a little.

Everyone agreed with Judy's sentiment and each gave Quinn another kiss on the cheek before signalling out towards the massive oak doors.

There was only five minutes to go and Quinn stomach was now flipping endlessly, nerves now really taking over as little Maddie gripped her hand and the music began.

As Quinn made her way through the big doors, Santanna squeezed Brittany's hand before offering a hushed excuse for staying in the room for a second longer.

"Okay San, but remember Bride's don't walk down the aisle without us." Brittany warned, pointing her finger at San and earning a soft laugh.

"I promise I'll be out on time." The Latina grinned, placing a quick kiss on Brittany's pouting lips and smiling encouragingly.

Brittany's lips broke out into a massive smile as soon as the Latina's lips left her own and she ran of happily towards the rest of the awaiting bridesmaids.

Santanna smiled affectionately watching the blonde bounce off through the wooden doors and sighed inwardly. She looked beautiful. In fact everyone did, even the men looked handsome and groomed.

Brittany would always be her first love and she knew it. Nothing in the world would keep them apart and it was about time she really acknowledged it.

Pacing around the champagne coloured room, filled with gifts and the occasional card she spotted a photo she knew all too well. She had one very similar, but it was of her and Brittany bowing as they accepted the trophy.

She loved the photo and the fact they were all there, even Mr. Shue, Miss Pillsbury and Beiste. It was her family, but the one person who was there for her most, besides Brittany in her last year, wasn't there. The person who had made it all possible for them to even get to that stage wasn't smiling back at her through the frame.

They weren't even here today to put that dazzling smile back on Quinn's face that Santanna had only ever witnessed when the pair were together.

She slammed the photo back down on the side and gritted her teeth. Thinking of the reason the only other person who really had been her friend wasn't there. It still made her an angry kind of upset, even to this day, not that she'd ever admit it.

It didn't matter though to anyone else did it?

It just didn't matter.

/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#

As the light shone through the church highlighting the gorgeous stain glass window, Quinn sent out a little pray herself. _This is what I want; I'm not turning back now. _The alter seemed further away than before, but she could see her nervous fiancé smiling warmly at her_. Keep walking, one foot in front of the other. _

Maddie's tiny clammy hand gripped onto hers firmly as she made her way slowly up the aisle decorated with white and cream roses. Looking down at the angelic girl she smiled warmly, loving the way the little girls hand felt in hers and the way Puck walked so perfectly in time with the little angel's tiny footsteps.

The admiring gazes from everyone invited didn't make her feel insecure like she thought it would, but instead grateful they had all chosen to join them. Seeing the tears roll down her mother's cheek as they shared a tender smile, or the way Burt and Carol smiled encouragingly mouthing that she looks stunning just made her feel warm inside.

As she reached the aisle she bent down to place a loving kiss on Maddie's forehead before placing her petite hands in Puck's large ones.

"Thank you Noah." She whispered before squeezing his arm and turning to look fully into Mikes awaiting eyes.

Noah gave Mike a discreet hand shake and nod of their heads before retreating to his position beside Kurt, Finn and Mike's two brothers with little Maddie closest to Quinn.

As Mike moved forward to gently hold one of her hands they shared a knowing smile of love and trust, each of them melting into each other's eyes.

It wasn't how Quinn thought she'd feel, but finally for the first time since she started planning this whole thing with Rachel and Kurt it felt right. _See, you do love him you idiot._

Looking over to her five beautiful bridesmaids she smiled and they each smiled back supportively, but something wasn't quite right.

The surprised look on Rachel's face, the smirk across Santanna's and the nervousness across Tina and Mercedes's faces didn't sit right with her. _What the hell is going on?_ Brittany's face was impartial to it all but looking round to see what Tina was nervously eyeing from the corner of her vision was never what Quinn expected.

Immediately her heart stopped as she swung her head back round to face Mike, happiness shining in his eyes and confusion settling across hers.

"Surprised?" He whispered, smiling softly as the music started to fade out. It was the track that she had first sung after having Beth. No one had been able to get her to sing or 'express' herself as they had called it, but this girl had and that was the song they'd sung together.

To say she was surprised was never going to be the word to describe how she felt right now.

_I can't believe she came. After everything and she's here to watch me get married! Here of all places…_

Her mind wandered whilst her body stayed composed and her brain answered automatically.

"Yes. You knew?"

Mike smiled down at her compassionately and nodded, seemingly happy by her reaction.

"I love you."

"I love you more." Quinn breathed out, smiling but fighting an overwhelming surge off emotions inside.

"Are we ready?" The priest warmly inquired, gesturing for the guests to be seated.

They both nodded in unison and smiled.


	2. Before You Say I Do, Remember Me: Prt 2

Catching each other's lips in a searing kiss as the guests clapped around them, Mike and Quinn's hands found each other in a tender moment as they pulled each other closer.

Happy tears fell from Brittany's and Rachel's eyes as they clapped happily, smiling lovingly at the glowing couple. Everyone's faces were bright and filled with fondness as they watched the cute couple take in the smiling faces.

Brittany's hand was tangled with Santanna's whilst Rachel was kneeling down talking to an excited Maddie who was still clapping and giggling. Mercedes and Tina were sharing a brief hug of relief Quinn guessed, before they joined Puck and Kurt in a celebratory hug.

Everyone was happy and the church was filled with love, but as the endearing couple walked back down the aisle with Mike's strong arms guiding Quinn softly, her eyes settled on the previously taken seat that was now empty.

_Where is she? Did I imagine she was there? I want to see her, it's not a good idea I know that but she was here. That means something doesn't it? _

Quinn's inner monologue continued as she graciously smiled and shook hands with the guests offering them their congratulations.

It was like something out of a movie to Rachel. The beautiful bride and gorgeously handsome husband with the fairy tale wedding, it was everything a girl could dream of and suited Quinn's and Mike's relationship down to the ground.

Seeing her cousin Bridget for the first time in six years was something she hadn't expected either, but the girl was gone before she even had to chance to catch up with the beautiful British girl.

Brittany was also grinning from ear to ear as she and Santanna followed the couple back down the aisle, hand in hand whispering into each other's ears.

She wanted this! She wanted to be wearing the big white dress, graciously accepting people's congratulations as she held Santanna's delicate hands, stopping occasionally to kiss each other passionately and knew that, deep down, Santanna wanted this too.

"I love you San." Brittany whispered into the Latina's ear as they smiled, hand in hand.

"I love you too gorgeous." Santanna grinned, loving the way Brittany beamed and lost herself in the fairy tale of Quinn's wedding.

Nothing had ever seemed so right to the pair as they walked through the oak doors back into the expensive hallway connecting the selection of rooms.

The deep, authorative voice of Mike's older brother Sean called out down the corridor, instructing the guests that photo's would be taken in five minutes out in the rose garden by the water fountain.

Brittany, once again squealed in excitement making Santanna giggle too as they headed towards the Brides and Bridesmaids dressing room.

"Congratulations, how's the new bride doing?" Santanna grinned as she through the door open, dragging in Brittany behind her.

Quinn was perched daintily on a cream arm chair, trying desperately not to crease her dress, whilst Mike was standing behind her, hands on her shoulders as they watched Maddie play in front of them with Kurt and Blaine.

"On top of the world." Quinn grinned, turning around to smile up at Mike who dipped his head down and placed a gentle yet affectionate kiss to her readied lips.

"I'm a proud man." He beamed, walking round the chair to give Brittany and Santanna a greeting hug and receive congratulations.

Santanna groaned "Cut it out with all this lovey nonsense you's two! I would like to try and keep my dinner down later."

Quinn smirked in response, watching Santanna try not to curse around the tiny toddler who was watching her with big, bold eyes.

"Santanna, before we go out for photos can I talk to you a second?"

Santanna frowned but nodded regardless and stepped cleverly around the mess of wrapping paper Maddie was lost in, now playing hide and seek with Mike and Blaine whilst Kurt took photos and Brittany joined in.

They walked behind a creamy gold, Japanese styled room divider and Quinn immediately walked over to the mirror, fixing her vial carefully.

"What's this about Q?" Santanna pretty much demanded curiosity over taking her. She had a feeling this was about the one face both girls had been longing to see again in years.

"She was there wasn't she?" Quinn's voice was soft, with an edge of sadness and disappointment but most obviously, hope.

Santanna sensed Quinn's anticipation for an answer. For her to confirm that yes, Bridget was there. Watching Quinn marry Mike and walk down the aisle to what had previously been Bridget and Quinn's song.

She knew Quinn wanted her to say yes, but she kept thinking of Mike and the fact that she couldn't exactly lie to the blonde girl despite her initial intention.

Seeing the porcelain girl nervously twining her hands together, playing with her ring and not daring to meet Santanna's eyes the Latina knew she deserved to know that yes, her first love had been there. That she wasn't just seeing things and that she knew how she felt. She could see it.

"Yes Quinn. She was there." Santanna sighed, edging forward slightly and attempting to connect her eyes with the blonde's suddenly regretful green eyes.

"and she left didn't she?" Quinn's voice was barley audible.

"Yes."

"Did you want her to?"

"Honestly?"

"Off course"

"Then no I didn't, I wanted to see her again and not just in the distance." Santanna shrugged, standing in front of Quinn, her voice was controlled but Quinn could sense the under lying sadness.

Quinn nodded, so gently Santanna almost didn't see. A tear trickled down her pink cheek and Santanna tenderly reached out to wipe it away with her thumb.

"So did I." Quinn whispered "Do you think she'll come back?"

"No Quinn." Santanna shook her head and laced their fingers together in a silent attempt to reassure the girl and hide her own sadness.

"I know that too." Quinn sniffed, letting another tear fall before wiping it away gingerly and breathing in deeply in an effort to compose herself.

"I just…Just thought that you know, maybe she would?"

"I know."

"Quinn! "

"Yes Kurt?" Quinn sighed, giggling slightly at his flustered tone as Santanna offered her a tissue and dapped her eyes softly.

"Beyoncé wants to talk to you!"

Quinn rolled her eyes at the use of the nick name he still hadn't neglected when referring to Mercedes.

"Back here _Bootylicious_." Santanna smirked, waiting for Kurt's high tone of disapproval. He didn't know that Mercedes had told Santanna and through the room divider the two girls could hear a shrill…

"Hey! You rat Mercedes!" Followed by fits of giggles by everyone present as Kurt threatened to chase Mercedes.

Santanna hugged her tightly before turning away and back out to the others, passing Mercedes on her way and offering a small smile.

"Don't upset her." Santanna warned, but it wasn't fierce and Mercedes didn't care either way. She just rolled her eyes and smiled brightly.

"Girl! You worry too much."

/#/#/#/#/#/#/#

Time moved on quickly once everyone had had their photos taken and then got dressed into more suitable attires for the evening ahead. Rachel's dad's had put Maddie to sleep singing the same Broadway tune they'd always used to get Rachel to drift off into a heavy sleep and then joined the rest of the party goers.

The noticeable tension between Quinn and Mercedes, for a reason no one understood but Kurt and Tina, had dwindled down during the course of the evening now that everyone was happily chatting away whilst enjoying their meals and the steady flow of champagne and wine.

Quinn's mind was clearer now after talking to Mercedes, but her growing desire to somehow chase after Bridget and demand an answer for everything that's ever gone on between them that's left her so incapable of fully moving on was still there, impossibly getting harder and harder to ignore.

Mercedes had explained her reason's for inviting the gorgeous British model and why she felt it was so necessary that they had a chance to talk. She also explained that she never actually thought the girl would come! This had actually ended up making Quinn laugh instead of yell much to Mercedes's relief.

Quinn watched as Mike danced with his two brothers so smoothly across the dance floor. The three of them were born to dance and their natural talent would never disappear.

The guests were all slowly starting to finish their meals and make their way onto the dance floor. Quinn gulped down the last of her champagne and made her way towards Rachel's fathers. She needed to thank them for coming and also give them some sort of 'thank you for coming' message to pass on to Bridget.

It wasn't long before she was back on the dance floor with the two men, laughing as they showed of some of their eighties moves and really got the celebration going.

She'd shared a dance with most of the guests now, but her favourite was certainly her first dance with her new husband. The feeling of someone holding you so securely, as if they'd never let you go as they twirled in unison across the dance floor was a feeling she'd never forget.

Every time she kissed him she was reminded of all the wonderful things she'd married him for, but something, just something small, in the back of head was telling her that there was one person she needed to talk to first. Even if just to feel like she'd gotten their approval.

_Its stupid. She'd want me to be happy. I'd want her to be happy, but the thing is, would I let her go in the first place? No, if I hadn't any common sense I wouldn't have I suppose… _

As tipsy guests started crowding the dance floor and the music suddenly seemed to beat louder, Quinn's mind raced as she took in the buzzing atmosphere.

Her husband dancing with her mother, teaching her as best as he could. _Bless them, he's so good to us. _Santanna, Rachel and Brittany all dancing crazily in the middle of the dance floor as Puck, Mercedes and Tina all joined in and Kurt and Finn at the bar clearly immersed in a brotherly chat, it was perfect and she was enjoying it. She was, honestly, but she couldn't rest until she finally followed her heart.

Ordering a large Vodka and Coke from the lit up bar she watched as Mercedes ventured towards her through the crowd on the dance floor.

"Hey baby girl." Mercedes smiled, yelling above the music, but she immediately sensed Quinn's growing restlessness.

She'd clearly been having a good time and the booze was certainly starting to intoxicate her as she reached the bar and reached out her hands to steady herself.

"You should go after her if that's what you want?" she slurred drunkenly, it was more of a statement than a question but Quinn understood.

"No, I can't!" Quinn yelled back, lifting her glass from the bar and taking a long swig before ordering shots for the pair of them.

"Why not?" Mercedes voice was still raised as she stood beside the blonde, but atleast they weren't having to yell as loudly anymore.

"Because this is my wedding day. My time to be with Mike, Bridget won't want me to chase her."

"Has it ever occurred to you…" she paused when the bartender placed their shots down in front of them and tipped him before continuing, fumbling with her purse. Quinn eventually did the purse up for Mercedes grinning as the girl sighed, trying her best to remember the point she was about to make.

"That, that, maybe, perhaps, no maybe she ran away to see if you would follow?" Mercedes stumbled over nearly every word but Quinn listened closely.

Quinn didn't have an answer to that. It was like everything in the room had just frozen around her as she considered the point that Mercedes had just made.

It made absolute sense to Quinn. Perhaps in Bridget's heart that's what she really wanted, a chance for Quinn to follow her this time and never look back, but then again, maybe that was just Quinn's wishful thinking.

Tossing the shots back one by one in quick recession and slamming the last glass back on the bar the blonde's eyes suddenly lit up with hope. She knew it was wrong, but she'd spend the rest of her life regretting this if she didn't.

"I need to go." She yelled to Mercedes beside her and pointed across to the door, just in case she couldn't really hear.

"I'll cover for you." Santanna's voice suddenly cut through, surprising both girls who turned around to give her confused looks.

"Were you listening the whole time?"

"No actually Blondie." Santanna smirked. "I just caught the last thing you said, but I already knew you'd choose her."

"I haven't chosen her." Quinn stated her voice even and dangerous.

"Well, if you never see her again you won't have a chance to! So I'd get my ass out of here if I was you and you can thank me later for covering."

"She's right." Mercedes folded her arms across her body and stared at Quinn impatiently, waiting for the blonde to make a decision.

She knew the position the girl was in. She just got married for god sake and then her first love just waltz straight back into her life and straight back out again without even a proper goodbye, just like before, but something would always keep their hearts together and that's why Mercedes had taken it upon herself to invite Bridget. She just never actually believed _this_ would happen.

"You're right." Quinn sighed, not loud enough for them to hear over the music but they lip read anyway and nodded their heads. Santanna passed Quinn her coat in one swift action and gave her their secret signal for 'good luck' as the blonde ran out the room and into the unknown.

Life was never going to be easy, but as Santanna watched Quinn run off into what could potentially be Bridget's arms she wished nothing but the best for the girl. It was wrong, but maybe after they spoke Quinn would realise it was Mike she was meant to be with. Forever.

/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#

"Shh, I've got a surprise for you." Blaine crooned into Kurt's ear as one song ended and another prepared to begin. Kurt grinned and clasped his hands together in enthusiasm.

"What is it? Is it a carriage ride through the park? A midnight picnic? Have you got me something?"

"Whoa… hold on there." Blaine laughed, he'd always loved Kurt's enthusiasm for surprises and the million and one questions that accompanied them.

"Follow me." He tightly grasped Kurt's pedicured hand and led him through the room full with people in full drunken states , happily sipping on alcohol and enjoying the buzz that came with celebration.

Out in the corridor, the slightly cooler air was a welcome relief from the hot dance floor and sweaty bodies all moving in time with whatever latest hit or club classic was playing.

Kurt didn't notice this though, he was too caught up in his husband pulling him towards the nearest elevator and drumming his hand against his thigh impatiently as they waited for the next one to open its doors.

"Blaine I hate to put a dampener on your obviously brilliant plan but to be honest I don't understand why we need a lift when I've already told you I didn't book a room."

"Oh damn! I forgot!" Blaine smacked his head in forged pretence before grinning at a pouting Kurt and stepping into the elevator.

"You'll see in a minuet." Blaine promised, stepping closer to his husband and wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist so that they were impossibly close.

"Just one kiss?" Blaine pouted and Kurt smirked in response, not wanting to give in to early.

He leaned in closer, hesitating slightly making Blaine wait it out. Just as he was about to lean in and close the gap between them, the elevator binged signalling their arrival and Kurt simply turned his head and glided out leaving Blaine hanging, a small smirk across his face.

"Naughty." Kurt shook his head in fake disappointment.

Blaine smirked, watching Kurt's retreating figure closely and winking when Kurt turned to look over his shoulder.

"Well? Come on, stop admiring my ass, however nice it may be and show me where to go!"

He couldn't help the smug smile that played across his lips though when Blaine playfully smacked his ass and pointed him in the direction of one of the doors on his right.

"This better be good."

"Oh trust me, like it ever isn't!"

/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/

"Bridget!"

"Bridget!"

Quinn ran down the wintry New York street, overwhelmed by the number of side roads, the occasional sleeping man tucked away in just a sleeping bag or the many new york bars lining the street. Taxi's rolled by one by one, like a never ending trail and the giant bill boards above her head flickered endlessly.

The beautiful, tanned girl with the addictive British accent and full lips was nowhere to be seen. Quinn mentally cursed the heels she was wearing and tugged her coat further around her slender body. _This is useless, I'll never find her! These fucking heels, no matter what anyone says, no one can run in heels._

Her body felt like shutting down as the heat from dancing slowly drained away and the overwhelming cold surged through her body. It was useless being out on the streets, looking for one person out of eight million.

_Maybe this is a sign, the more I run towards her the further away she seems. _Quinn kicked the concrete in defeat, turning on her heel in the other direction, back towards her faithful husband and loving family.

The angelic snowflakes that suddenly filled the air as she looked up to watch the ever-changing bill board filled her with a sense of satisfaction. Atleast she could say she tried.

But she hadn't. Not hard enough anyway, but it was enough of a sign for her.

Finally placing one foot in front of the other steadily, she pulled her scarf further over her ears and headed back to the celebration.

She didn't realise how far she'd ran. After walking twenty minutes, she finally turned the corner to find her best friend huddled against the wall, huffing slowly on a cigarette.

"I thought you'd given that up?"

Santanna straighten and turned to face the ex-cheerleader, shrugging her shoulders as she walked over to the nearest trash can and put the cigarette out, her heels clicking against the pavement as Quinn leant in Santanna's previous spot against the building.

"I did, but celebration and all." She smirked, re-joining Quinn as they're bodies brushed together giving of that much needed extra heat.

Quinn simply nodded in response, staring at the settling snowflakes falling from the clear navy sky.

"Want one?" Santanna offered her the packet and needing the extra warmth the blonde accepted, exhaling in as Santanna fumbled to light it with her glove clad hands.

"So didn't go well then?" she breathed out, not meeting the blondes eyes and she lazily watched a Kit Kat wrapper swirl in the wind.

"Didn't get that far" Quinn mumbled into her scarf, now suddenly feeling like this was her final declaration of giving up. It wasn't what she'd intended, but what she felt needed to happen.

"Why not?"

"Just couldn't find her. It's a bloody city San! Not a park or supermarket"

Santanna stifled a choked laugh. The girl had a point.

"You know, there is somewhere else you can try if you haven't done already."

"What's that?" Quinn stuttered, the cold affecting her more than the hot blooded Latina.

"You know, ages ago when we didn't have the money to get to Nationals and we were all trying our best to help out?"

Quinn's brow knitted together in confusion as she turned to face the Latina, not idea where this conversation was going.

"Yeah?"

"Don't look at me like I'm mad Q!" she giggled softly before continuing. "Well, Bridget had contacts here that could help. This is where she took us that weekend! " she gestured to the semi quiet street, checking to make sure Quinn was following. "She did everything she could, but that's why she got expelled you see? didn't even give us a chance to explain." Her teeth gritted again bitterly and Quinn reached out her numb hand, gently resting it on Santanna's forearm.

She never had any idea that's what had happened. She'd so desperately wanted to get the Nationals along with the rest of the glee club that Bridget, Santanna and Puck, from what she could remember had clearly taken it upon themselves to raise the money.

A growing feeling of guilt stabbed her repeatedly as she thought back to the night she'd told Bridget never to speak to her again, to just disappear. She'd been so let down, so hurt, so angry that the girl was ditching her to go back to London, but now, knowing it wasn't even Bridget's decision, made it so much worse.

She crossed her arm's tighter around her stomach, as if trying to hold herself together as she searched Santanna's eyes for any kind of reassurance that what she'd done wasn't that bad.

"Didn't he give her a chance?" Quinn whispered.

"No, he assumed she'd done something awful because of her natural mischievousness." She laughed bitterly, remembering the sparkle in Bridget's memorable green eyes, so electric, so powerful and understanding. "She wasn't bad and I made sure he knew that, but he didn't listen."

"She really wasn't." Quinn agreed, suddenly angry as well but that quickly deflated when she realised Bridget had always been naturally good at getting herself in trouble. "She fixed me." She whispered.

Looking into Santanna's deep brown eyes she saw the regret, the hope, the understanding.

"We all know she did. broke the spell she had over you just as quickly. He broke you and her all in one swift move!" She shook her head, kicking the pavement.

"It's okay, mistakes happen. I've clearly made more than I thought." A tear trailed down her cheek, but she didn't attempt to wipe it away. It wasn't okay, but she couldn't really blame Will as much as Santanna clearly still did.

"Quinn?"

"Yes?"

"Go find her."


	3. Before You Say I Do, Remember Me: Prt 3

The sound of Quinn's heavy breathing filled the narrow stair well as she neared the top floor of the run down building. She literally ran to the old, deserted dance studio which was just two streets over as soon as Santanna had told her where Bridget's old hide out used to be.

The building belonged to Bridget's aunt and the British girl had showed Santanna the combination when they'd gone there nearly seven years ago. It was where they'd stayed in fact, rather than paying for a hotel.

Santanna had taken Brittany there just last year for their one year anniversary and was amazed when she'd remembered the combination , she'd just hoped it would be deserted and as ever, it had been.

Quinn steadied herself against the hand rail trying to get control of her heavy breathing, filled with anticipation. She hoped Santanna was right. If Bridget wasn't here after everything then she really would have to give up.

Reaching the top floor, Quinn tenderly reached out to open the door, pausing before getting enough courage to turn the handle. She inhaled deeply, closing her eyes before slowly pushing the door open wide enough for her to poke her head through.

"Bridget?"

Her voice was tender, scared even, but when no reply came she pushed the door open a little further finally stepping into the abandoned ballet studio. Disappointment over came her as she took in the empty studio.

The old polished floor that she could tell was once gleaming was dull and tired, the windows were dirty and the ballet bar remained unused, yet there were small cushions placed neatly in the corner that obviously belonged to somebody.

The framed pictures lining the walls were of Bridget and what appeared to be her aunt. She looked so young, maybe five or six Quinn guessed. The others were much more recent, but something was different. Her aunt wasn't in any of the ones from more recent years; there was one of Bridget and a handsome boy smiling into the camera, another of them kissing with Bridget's arms laced around his neck and three of Santanna, Puck and Bridget. There were more of Bridget in Glee with everyone, but the biggest was the one that caught Quinn's attention the most.

Next to a picture of Mike and Bridget break dancing was an old picture of Bridget and Quinn together. It was the same picture Quinn still had on her window sill back home that Rachel's dad's had taken. They had taken it at Christmas when the whole Berry clan had come to Lima and Bridget had introduced Quinn to them for the first time.

They were smiling into the camera, wearing woolly hats and laughing as the snow settled around them. Their hands were intertwined and Bridget was bending down slightly to place a soft kiss to Quinn's cheek.

Quinn unconsciously reached her hand up to her face, remembering Bridget's soft lips against her delicate skin. Nothing ever compared to those six months they spent together.

"Quinn?"

The voice startled Quinn as she jumped and turned to face the figure standing in the door. Her heart thumped heavily against her chest as she ran her eyes up the length of Bridget's slender, perfect body up to her beautiful, faultless features.

"Quinn? Are you okay?" Bridget's deep, sexy voice mesmerised the blonde as she struggled to get her words together. The figure moved towards her slowly, being careful not to frighten the seemingly fragile Quinn, but when she finally smiled in relief the figure stopped.

"Bridget." Quinn's voice was a hushed whisper, hardly auditable as Bridget's heel's clicked along the floor towards the window ledge. Quinn's eyes followed the endless long legs and high waisted skirt, with the pure white blouse that highlighted Bridget's full C cup breasts perfectly. Her long, luxurious brunette hair that just begged for you to tangle your hands in was done in loose curls and her full red lips were slightly parted, exposing her picture perfect smile.

"Why are you here?" Bridget appeared calm but Quinn could see the quickening rise and fall in her chest as she waited for the blondes reply. Quinn's eyes dropped to the floor to avoid Bridget's expectant eyes, gentle but firm.

"I…I…I'm not sure." Quinn admitted, shifting slightly in the dim light of the studio.

"Quinn, you need to leave." Bridget's voice was soft yet desperate as she folder her arms across her stomach and eyed the girl sadly.

"What? W-Why?"

"It's your wedding night. You shouldn't be here." Her voice was gentler as she took in Quinn's softly quivering body.

"No don't! Don't you do this!" Quinn's voice rose considerably as she pointed at the taller British girl, tears streaming down her face once more.

"I have to Quinn." It was Bridget's turn to look down as Quinn's emotions exploded around her.

"No! No you don't! Don't you dare try and walk away!" Quinn's voice shook with anger, not necessarily at Bridget but with everything. Her hands shook as she pointed at Bridget and angrily swiped tears away, her legs felt unstable as she stood in one spot unable to move and her head swam in the confusion of so many emotions.

"Quinn we can't do this." Tiny tears trickled down her own face as she took in the sad, confused blonde, her voice escaping no louder than a whisper.

"Yes, yes we can!" Her eyes were brimming with sadness, darting as if searching for someone to vent upon. They were a little bit empty though to Bridget because she could see that, behind the rage there is pain veiled by a thin wall of defensiveness

"No Quinn, we can't! This is wrong, all this is wrong!" Bridget strode forward towards the blonde but stopped before she was too close.

"Don't you dare! I know you love me, don't try and say you don't because it won't work." She took one step towards the anxious brunette, staring deep into those bold green eyes she loved so much. They were swirling with confusion, they were scared, frightened even.

"We can't be together!"

"Do _not _hurt me again! I love you Bridget May Knowles and I'm done trying to forget you!"

"I love you too, but this… this" she gestured to the two of them, taking in Quinn's tear stained cheeks and tired eyes. "This can't happen; I can't do that to Mike, to your family."

Quinn whole body suddenly shook with the force of tears as she realised what a mess she'd somehow ended up in. All she wanted was to hold Bridget's delicate hands or tangle her hands in Bridget's thick hair as they kissed passionately. Everything she wanted, it was Bridget.

"You can't walk away from me again Bridget! You did that once and then again, but its third time lucky right? You have no idea how much it hurt when you walked out my bedroom doors all those years ago, you broke my heart into a million pieces." She sniffed, suddenly self-conscious as she felt Bridget's sad, genuine eyes watching her.

"When I saw you again it was like you'd fixed it, made it what it was all over again and then you walked away, I am not letting that happen again. There is no way you are breaking my heart for the third time."

"What about your husband?"

"I love him, but that wedding didn't feel like it belonged to me. You know why? Because it wasn't _ours_."

Bridget automatically pulled Quinn into a tight embrace, smiling as Quinn's smaller body slammed into her taller one. They're arms immediately wrapped around each other in a never ending hold, so familiar yet always as completely breath taking as the first.

Quinn's arms found their way to Bridget's neck and snaked over her shoulders, pulling the girl impossibly closer. The addictive smell of Bridget's DKNY perfume filled her lungs as she hugged the girl's warm figure. It was one of her favourites, that and Alien which Bridget had always worn in the winter.

Quinn had never been able to walk past the two perfumes without stopping to smell them. Every time they reminded her of Bridget and now the beautiful girl really was here, holding her so tightly that nothing in the world could ever take them away from each other.

"I do love you Quinn."

"I love you too, but please, this time stay?"

"I won't ever leave your side if that's how you want it?"

"It is."

Bridget leant down slowly, taking in Quinn's flawless face, _even if slightly tear stained, she still looks beautiful to me. _Their eyes connected for a long tension filled moment as Bridget's hands softly moved to caress Quinn's cheek and her lips ghosted over the girls forehead pressing light kisses down her cheek bone along to her jaw.

Quinn gulped as Bridget's familiar lip's found their way to her neck, ghosting over her pulse point.

"Fuck Bridget." She groaned as the girl's warm lips bit down passionately on Quinn's porcelain skin.

In the back of her mind, all she could think over was Mike but everything she'd wanted since she was sixteen was right her and in her eyes, so was her future.

"Kiss me." Bridget murmured, pulling away from her neck and reconnecting their eyes in a piercing stare filled with desire.

Quinn titled her head to catch those perfect, apple flavoured, full lips in her own, every ounce of her emotion being spoken through one kiss. It was magic, the way their lips connected with together. It was right, and somehow, among all of the dizziness and the clinging to her like a life line, something inside Quinn changed, never to be reversed. This new feeling could be dwelled upon later, because, for now, she was content to feel Bridget's breath come and go with her own.

/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/

"Where's Quinn? It's nearly eleven o'clock. I should go looking for her." Mikes panicked voice as he paced outside in the corridor did nothing to help Santanna think of a good cover for the blonde.

"Mike! Will you just calm down? She'll be fine, I'll go look for her myself. You just get back to the party before people start asking questions."

"I can't. She's my wife, I should be the one looking out for her."

"Honestly its fine, you need to get back in there. I'll call you as soon as I find her."

Mike paced once more; the worry lifting from his face as he scanned Santanna's own unusually worried one. It was as if she knew something. He didn't care, as long as Quinn was okay but he just wanted her back at the party. It was their celebration after all.

"You promise you'll call me?"

"Mike, I promise. Now please just go." Santanna rolled her eyes as Mike hesitated by the door, a worried smile across his handsome features.

Music could still be heard playing even from far down the corridor and Santanna mentally kicked herself for volunteering to go out in the freezing cold rather than party all night with her girl and the rest of the drunken guests.

"Thanks Santanna."

"Don't worry about it." She shrugged, pretending it was no big deal.

"No seriously. Thank you." Mike smiled, before ducking his head shyly and disappearing along the corridor.

Seriously, she may not be straight but even Santanna could tell Quinn was one very lucky woman, whichever gorgeous person she picked, neither was a bad choice!

Sighing, she pulled on her coat which she'd grabbed on her way out the bar and wrapped her scarf around her neck, preparing to brace herself against the bitter cold awaiting her outdoors in the never sleeping city.

_You fool! This is not part of the bridesmaid's description! I'm going to have to have a word with Quinn about this… Maybe she'll push me up to maid of honour after this… _

Pushing open the heavy reception doors, Santanna came face to face with a New York blizzard. Turning back around and slamming the doors closed she inhaled deeply. _Damn that!_ Rubbing her glove covered hands together, she breathed in deeply again gathering up all her Latina courage and pushed open the doors again, stepping straight out into the nearly deserted street.

The cold blistered her cheeks as the wind swept across her, threatening to knock her of her feet, the snow immediately settling on her coat and dampening her scarf. Shoving her hands in her pockets of her brand new coat the Brittany had brought her, she searched for any remaining money she may have forgotten about.

"Taxi!"

_The entire time I've lived in New York and I've never gotten a taxi first time!_

As the taxi pulled up beside her, she produced the scrunched twenty dollar note and shoved it in the burly cab driver's hand, no longer caring.

"Fourteenth street please? As far as that will get me anyway."

He nodded, grinning at her faraway expression.

"Sure."

"And hurry."

"I mean it."

She slumped back in the seat, taking in the view of New York at night during a blizzard. She couldn't deny it, it was beautiful and she wished now that Brittany was here sharing this moment with her. The blonde would have loved it, they first kissed when it was snowing.

That gave her an idea. _Finally._

/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Bridget whispered into Quinn's ear as they observed the snow covered city through a big window the jetted outwards over the street below. They'd moved the pillows onto the window pane which was big enough for both of them to sit on comfortably.

"Yeah, it really is." Quinn smiled, loving the way Bridget's hands felt in hers as she played with them. She was sat in-between Bridget's legs, leaning against her toned torso whilst her head rested against the girl's strong shoulder. The duvet Bridget had produced draped over them whilst they watched the snowflakes settle.

"Do you have to go back?" Bridget asked, nuzzling Quinn's neck and making her laugh.

"Stop it." She giggled before continuing. "Yes I do, he's my husband now."

Her stomach twisted slightly at this as guilt over took her and she dropped her head backwards against Bridget.

"I don't love him." She sighed unhappily, guilt washing over her again as Bridget placed a gentle kiss to her temple. "I mean I do, of course I do, but not like this. Nothing with anyone else could ever be like this."

"I know baby, you don't have to explain all this to me, but listen?"

"I'm all ears." Quinn sighed, smiling as she counted Bridget's heartbeat.

"I love you. I really do and nothing will ever change that. Your my first love and no one could ever erase that memory, but if and I'm only saying if…" she paused, waiting for Quinn to intercept but surprisingly she didn't.

"If you decide you and Mike are meant to be, I won't get in your way. I will still be here if you want me to be and I will clap at every single one of your anniversary's or kid's birthdays or…"

"Bridget… Bridget I want that, but not with him. I want you clapping because_ our_ little girl or boy turned two, I want you clapping because it's_ our_ tenth wedding anniversary or because _we've_ just welcomed another little edition to our family. I want that."

"God I love you." Bridget laughed gently as did Quinn. Bridget's deep tone soothing as she placed another kiss to Quinn's temple.

"We'll be together forever." Quinn grinned, titling her head to meet Bridget's emerald green eyes.

"Pinkie promise?" They both laughed, but promised anyway; linking their little pinkies together in the same fashion they did six years ago.

"We haven't changed."

"Yet we've completely changed." Bridget chuckled, watching as Quinn measured their hands against each other.

"Hmm…" Quinn agreed, resting her head back against Bridget again and soaking in every ounce of the girl's natural beauty.

"Sing to me?"

"Our song?" Bridget whispered, a smile creeping across her face.

"Off course." Quinn grinned, holding the girls hand tightly across her stomach keeping them firmly together, not that either girl was going anywhere anyway.

"One condition." Bridget stated, arching her eyebrow in that incredibly sexy way that Quinn always found irresistible. Like everyone at school had always said the moment Bridget arrived _'when she was angry or cared about something, she wasn't so easy to control yet damn sexy to watch.' _Quinn could never agree more.

"Okay."

"You have to tell Mike or otherwise go back to Lima with him."

"Bridget…" Quinn began to protest, but Bridget cut her off with her raspy tone.

"I'll be here tomorrow at . I'll wait for you, but please only come if you're sure this is what you want."

Quinn stayed silent for a moment, processing what Bridget had just asked her to do. It was only fair, she just wished she'd known all this would happen before she walked down the aisle. She could spend the rest of her life with him. She did love him enough, but compared to Bridget nothing would ever be able to compare.

"Deal."

/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/

"Quinn! What the hell are you doing back here? I've been fucking looking all over for you." Santanna marched in behind the blonde with purpose steaming out of every stride. Once she'd gotten to the old dance studio's it had been empty.

She'd looked around, memories flooding back to her and she'd even added a small note to the collection of photos on the wall. Beneath the picture of her, Bridget and Puck in central park she left a post it note saying…

'_I'm going to ask Brittany to marry me you always said I would and like normal you're right lol we both love you lots and miss you like crazy (her words, not mine!). Sorry we didn't get to talk; well I guess I'll see you around? Good luck with Quinn.'_

It wasn't very much like the old Santanna but she knew Bridget would get it. By the time she'd arrived back at the destination she was supposed to be at in the first place, she pulled up right behind Quinn!

"Santanna, now's not the time."

"Whoa, chill out girl. What happened?" She caught Quinn's wrist a pulled her round to face her, seeing the worried expression plastered across her face.

"Santanna. Just. .Go."

"No." Was the simple yet stern reply she received when she tried to pull her wrist away and turn in the opposite direction. The lobby was quiet save for the one receptionist and Santanna mentally thanked god for that.

"Tell me what the fuck has gone on Q." She demanded. "I'm not playing games."

"Neither am I!" Quinn yanked her wrist away and stormed in the other direction, clearly set on something. Santanna followed her down the long gold and cream corridor, easily able to keep up.

"Q, this isn't over!"

"No, you're right it isn't! But it's about to be." She stated just as firmly, staring the Latina straight in the eye. Santanna stepped backwards, shocked by Quinn's sudden anger and the previous statement. She stared as the blonde's chest rose and fell quicker and her fist's curled.

"You don't mean that." Santanna shook her head in disbelief. "You can't do that to him. Not now, not tonight."

"Believe me, this is the last thing I want to do!"

"Then don't."

"It's not that simple."

/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/

As Tina and Mike sat on the floor of the elevator, they realised that a comfortable silence had fallen between them that neither felt compelled to break.

They were comfortable in each other's presence which to Tina was a rare thing to find, but it was something she and Mike had always had. The man was sat with his knees to his chest, pulling at a piece of string he had in his pocket. They'd been laughing and joking up until now, enjoying the evening and talking about his future with Quinn.

The silence remained as the pair waited patiently in each other's company. Mike looked up to catch Tina's gentle stare on him.

"You look exhausted." She laughed, taking in his heavy eyes and slumped shoulders. He had to grin at her frankness.

"Just thinking. This little brain cell of mine has been working too hard." He joked, making Tina giggle.

"Believe me, you have more brain cells than all the people at that party down there put together!" she laughed, making him smile at her genuine happiness. They fell into a comfortable silence again, no pressure upon them to break it.

It was Mike who broke it though when he finally lifted his eyes from the floor and stared into Tina's honest eyes.

"She doesn't love me." He admitted quietly, it took all of his courage to say it aloud but Tina was the only person who he wanted to talk to.

"Mike! Of course she loves you!" Tina gasped, making Mike huff out a sad laugh. Her genuine personality and warm-hearted conversation was one of the many reasons they had stayed together for so long back in high school and he loved her for it. She was just easy to be around.

"Not like she loves Bridget or like I loved you." Mike smiled sadly, diverting his eyes back to the floor. He understood and that's what annoyed him the most. He got it. He was living it too. He loved Quinn with all his heart, but seeing her face light up earlier that day when Bridget walked in, it was a flicker of the old her. It should have been him that had that effect on her.

"Mike, that's crazy." Tina offered, genuinely surprised he felt that way. "You love each other and that's all that matters. Past loves aren't important."

Mike stayed silent at this comment, but his eyes were sad still.

"She deserves better. Our love isn't the same as what she had with Bridget." He smiled as he said this, remembering the song Bridget and Quinn had first sung. _Their_ wedding song. He remembered the way Bridget had brought back the real Quinn for them, made her live and experience life. He remembered the way the girl had spent day after day with Quinn even when the girl refused to utter a single word. They fixed each other.

"There isn't better, she does love you. A lot Mike, but you just have to realise that what she had with Bridget was well…well it was…"

"Rare." He finished, finally meeting Tina's friendly dark eyes again. She moved next to him, offering a reassuring hug before sliding comfortably beside him and placing her tiny hand on his muscular arm.

"Mike you know what?" Tina asked shyly, ducking her head down and looking at the ground when he looked down at her, a smile already in place.

"What?" He grinned, watching her avoid his eyes.

"I really admire you." She blushed, shyly keeping her head down. Mike always appreciated her frankness and right now it was just what he needed, he always made her smile when no one else could and now was no exception.

She really did admire him. She didn't know how he could be so strong whilst everything around him appeared so weak.

"You know what?" He smiled warmly, silently asking Tina to look at him.

"I admire you too."


	4. Before You Say I Do, Remember Me: Prt 4

**Only a filler but wanted to update! **

**Thank you for the reviews, you're all wonderful and I will do my best to update regularly. **

**LaurenKnight13….Haha! I was going to update that, but this was much stronger in my mind at the time. Might go back and finish that properly soon though **

**Once again thankyou!**

**/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#**

As the sun set around their small suburban bungalow set just one street away from Quinn's childhood house Mike couldn't help but realise how calm everything seemed.

The peaceful way the leaves blew gently down the abandoned street or the way the streets lights were just coming to life as the occasional squirrel ran through the ever green trees reminded him of the way he and Tina used to walk hand in hand down this very street at this time of year. It was their favourite time of year to take photos and enjoy the picturesque surroundings.

Quinn was fast asleep in their bed whilst he sat sipping coffee on the veranda, casually flipping through the local newspaper and watching as the sun set settled behind the familiar houses opposite their little home. Tomorrow was the day he was dreading. _Their annulment._

It was one year to the day since him and Quinn had gotten engaged. It was three years since they'd been together as the young promising couple of Lima. They'd only gotten engaged so quickly because that was what was expected of the pair.

Mike had been happy to place the ring on Quinn's small, delicate hands, but he knew that secretly they were both settling for a life that was second best to what they really wanted. Their marriage had ended the same night it began.

The only reason Quinn was even here, in Lima with him, was because she was hoping for a successful and smooth annulment and because she really did love Mike, but as a friend. She wanted the best for him and didn't want to hurt him anymore, so this was what they needed to do.

"Mike?" Quinn's sleepy voice cut through his musings as she appeared in the doorway, his winter coat draped around her as her woolly socks protected her feet from the slight bout of cold still in the air from the winter months. She looked adorable as she stood there, rubbing sleep from her eyes as her dishevelled hair blew gently in the wind.

"Coffee?" He gestured to the mug of coffee he had prepared for her. He had known it would wake her up and couldn't hide his warm smile as she succumbed to the warm beverage. Recently she'd had massive cravings for coffee. He put it down to the stress of the past month.

She'd told him all about what had occurred between her and Bridget the very next morning claiming he deserved to know the truth. She'd told him everything; keeping nothing to herself. That was something she deeply appreciated about Mike. He respected honesty and the way she felt about Bridget.

He knew that she'd missed Bridget that second night. He had encouraged her to go and meet her before time ran out, but by the time she'd arrived Bridget was gone.

She'd broken down in tears, her heart breaking all over again. When she'd walked back out the dance studio Mike had been waiting, an umbrella in hand and tissue's at the ready. He was always there for her no matter what and no matter how difficult it had been for Quinn that day, it was a hundred times more difficult for him to sit by and watch.

As she sat opposite her husband, she took in his placid features peacefully watching the sun disappear slowly; his warm eyes appeared to be smiling.

"How long you been out here for?" She asked, taking a long swig of her coffee, savouring the rich flavour and the feeling of warmth that swirled down her throat.

"Since six, wanted to watch this sun set for the last time." He smiled sadly, catching the downcast look in Quinn's eyes.

"Well, you can keep the house?" She offered, they'd already discussed their options and that was one of them.

"No, me and Tina are certainly going to look for an apartment together. Just need to make sure I have enough for the deposit." he laughed the last bit, worry seething through his normally cheery voice. Quinn's heart immediately reached out to the warm-hearted man.

"Oh." She reached across and placed her hand on his. "We're doing the right thing aren't we?" her voice was nervous as she searched Mike's eyes for an answer. His friendly eyes observed her wide almost pleading ones.

"Off course. It's what we need to do Quinn."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. It's just scary you 'know?"

"I do, it's going to be difficult I won't deny that." He smiled warmly, squeezing Quinn's tiny hand. He couldn't deny that he'd miss the intelligent yet vulnerable girl. They really could make this work if they tried, but their hearts just weren't in it anymore.

She smiled back just as warmly, memorising his strong hand holding her own so safely.

"You promise we'll stay friends? I really don't know what I'd do without being able to talk to you." She chuckled sadly, adverting her eyes. She really wouldn't miss the security he brought to her.

"Quinn, don't be so silly." He laughed deeply "We'll always be friends, this is just one journey that didn't work out quite right for us."

"I love you Mike."

"I love you too." He smiled lovingly, placing a tender kiss to her forehead before collecting the mugs and walking back into the house. She smiled unconsciously at his retreating figure and gently rose, following him back inside.

/#/#/#/#/#/#/

"How about this one?"

"No."

"This one?"

"No."

"Well, how about this one? It's got good potential."

"Not sure." Tina bit her bottom lip in concentration as she studied the print out. Blaine was showing her many of the local listings available, but she was proving hard to please. Ever since her apartment had gotten burgled she'd be significantly upping her game, plus she now needed a place that was big enough for her and Mike to share.

"We'll go have a look anyway, it can't hurt to see it." He gestured to the print out in her hand, waiting patiently for her to voice her thoughts. He could see her thinking.

"Okay, but maybe I should wait until Mike gets here tomorrow evening?" She shrugged her shoulders, placing the paper down on the coffee table and sighing. This whole apartment hunting thing was taking its toll on her, but she knew that once Mike got here it would be easier. He was always the more decisive of the two.

"Okay, I'll book a viewing for Monday. Is the afternoon okay?" He asked, reaching for his phone and immediately finding a number.

"Yeah sure." She replied over her shoulder, now distractedly flipping through a magazine. She'd been practically living with Kurt and Blaine for a month now, apart from the week she spent at her own apartment and she was adapting quickly to their busy life style.

"All booked!" Blaine grinned, clicking of his phone and throwing his body down next to the girl giving her a high five as he settled down in-between her and Kurt who was engrossed in a Fashion Week preview.

"Look." Kurt pointed the remote at the TV excitedly "Look, look!"

"What am I looking at?" Blaine and Tina laughed together, glancing at the TV screen.

"Bridget! You idiots"

/#/#/#/#/#/#

As the elevator reached the top floor, Bridget checked her reflection in the mirror before stepping out into the contemporary hallway, nerves settling in the pit of her stomach. She'd never been in this building before yet as she looked around the long hallway, her eyes settled automatically on door number eight.

_Rachel's. _

She smoothed down her black high waisted skirt and white shirt, part of her usual office attire before she reached the modern door with a small metal star nailed beside the number eight.

The image made her chuckle as she inhaled deeply, gathering her courage to actually knock. She hadn't seen her cousin since the wedding, but even that was just in the distance. They hadn't actually spoken. The last time she'd really seen the diva was when she'd dropped her off at the airport.

Rachel had tried yet always failed to get in touch with Bridget after. It was as if the girl had just gone completely off the map, which in Bridget's mind she had. Santanna, Brittany and Puck had also tried and failed with no success.

It had now taken a month for Bridget to actually come and see her cousin. She wanted to apologise for her absence throughout the past years, she'd promised Rachel she'd be her first real friend and somehow she'd broken that even though she really didn't mean to. Leaving went against everything she'd promised and same with Quinn.

_Quinn. _

Just the thought of that name made her heart ache as her mind automatically went back to the incredible hazel eyes and soft lips that she missed so much. It was Quinn that had told her where Rachel lived and that was why Bridget was now standing at her door, debating whether to knock or not.

Gulping loudly, she lifted her hand to knock on the door hoping Rachel was actually in, after all this she didn't want to turn away without seeing her unbiological sort-of- second cousin.

Knocking decisively, Bridget smiled as she heard rustling on the other side of the door. Waiting anxiously for the door to click open, Bridget composed her naturally confident posture and inhaled deeply.

"Oh my god. Bridget?" Rachel peered around the door, her shocked expression making Bridget laugh her deep, raspy laugh. Rachel flung open the door and threw her arms around the taller girl, smiling as her sort-of cousin laughed at her enthusiasm.

"Hello baby girl!" Bridget giggled when Rachel finally released her from their tight embrace.

"Come In! Come in!" Rachel gestured to the apartment, guiding the girl into the complex living area. It reminded Bridget of her own apartment.

"Thank you." Bridget smiled, walking into the apartment after stopping to remove her designer heels.

"Wine?" Rachel offered, clearly excited and Bridget giggled, throwing herself down on the modern blue sofa.

"God, yes please!" Bridget grinned, picking up a photo from the coffee table and studying it carefully. Rachel quickly pulled a full bottle from the fridge, efficiently filling up two glasses generously.

She carefully carried them over to Bridget who was perched on the sofa, smiling at a picture of her and Bridget together with her fathers. It was of their last night together.

"I've always had that photo near me." Rachel smiled fondly over Bridget's shoulder.

"I've got the exact same one on my coffee table." Bridget grinned in response, accepting the wine graciously, moving over to make room for Rachel to sit down next to her.

"It's always been one of my favourites of us together." Rachel stated affectionately, turning to face Bridget with a smile across her face.

"Same Rach, even Santanna admitted it was cute once! I had to make her repeat it to make sure I heard it right." Bridget giggled, placing the photo back down.

"Oh god, I bet she wanted to kill you." Rachel laughed, immediately comfortable with Bridget's presence. It was like they'd never been apart.

"You bet she did!"

They carried on chatting for hours before they even realised the time. Outside the windows the light had quickly disappeared and the dark had slowly moved in, warming the feel of the modern apartment.

Spending time in each other's company, Bridget quickly realised she had had no reason to be nervous. Rachel hadn't changed one bit! They sat there watching the British X Factor which Bridget insisted was better whilst Rachel stubbornly disagreed until she got lost in the music, sipping wine and laughing whole heartedly with Bridget.

Bridget had explained the whole situation with Quinn to a surprised Rachel. She hadn't even realised that had occurred! Rachel had explained everything that was going on in her life, from her new boyfriend to her part time job in a music studio as a receptionist four days a week and how she spent the other three as an understudy.

By the time Bridget was ready to leave, she knew everything that had gone on over the last few years that she'd regretfully missed out on, she also knew that she'd being seeing Rachel alot more than just once every six years!

/#/#/#/#/#/#/

"Quinn?" Mike whispered as he turned over in bed. They were still sharing their bed although they weren't actually together anymore. The feeling of having someone close to keep her safe was addictive to Quinn; she needed it and had insisted that Mike didn't sleep on the couch much to his amusement.

"Yes?" She opened one eye, groaning as she turned to face him. His light chuckle made her moan once more.

"Are you okay with, well the fact that, well me and Tina, us being together?" He managed to explain, badly in Quinn's opinion.

It stabbed her a little to know he'd walk away tomorrow straight into Tina's arms and Quinn wouldn't even have Bridget there, but pushing the hurt away she answered as honestly as she could.

"Mike, I just want you to be happy. I mean, that's why we're doing this isn't it?" She whispered, the darkness suddenly suffocating her.

"Yeah, but if you're not okay with it then honestly, I'll hold off. I don't need to rush anything with Tina"

"Mike, she's the girl you're meant to be with. We both know it as well as one another so I don't want you to not go for what you truly believe in because of me. One of us needs to come out of this happy and hopefully we both will, although if I'm being honest I will miss you." Her voice was hushed as she caressed Mike's face, sadness overwhelming her.

"We'll be happy Quinn." Mike whispered, kissing her cheek with so much care and supportiveness that it made Quinn shiver.

"I know we will."

"I promise."

"I promise too."

/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/

"San! My bread's warm." Brittany pouted as she crunched on her toast. She still hadn't gotten used to San's rough cooking and personally the Latina didn't blame her.

"Britt, that's because it's toast." Santanna frowned, laughing as she took in the blonde's cute, bemused expression.

They were sitting in their small apartment, enjoying a mid-night snack that Brittany had insisted Santanna made after their romantic rendezvous in bed. It was their new routine. Breakfast, kiss goodbye, work, come home and catch up, fucking brilliant sex and then a mid-night snack.

Just how both girls' liked it.

As they sat there, munching toast and trying to fight tiredness, Santanna suddenly remembered her surprise for Brittany. She didn't know what had made her decide that now was the right time to show Brittany, but seeing the adorable blonde spreading every kind of spread possible over her toast to try and mask the burnt taste she just knew she wanted to show the blonde her surprise.

Reaching across to grab her bag from the back of a spare chair, she hurriedly searched through the messy contents for a photo. When she found it, she grinned wickedly feeling proud of herself for finding the exact colour Brittany had always wanted since she was a little girl.

"Be back in a minuet." She grinned, rising from her seat and shuffling towards the bedroom.

"Hey San!" Brittany giggled, realising Santanna's mischievous grin as she reappeared back through the door.

"Go and look on your pillow." Santanna grinned, leaning seductively against the door frame. Laughing deeply as Brittany jumped up and ran towards their bedroom, the toast long forgotten.

"San! What am I looking for?" Brittany shrieked as Santanna turned around and watched the girl excitedly turn every pillow over and completely miss the piece of paper.

"Here you go." Santanna grinned, picking the paper up from the floor and handing it to the blonde, photo downwards.

"It's blank San." Brittany frowned, looking up with confused eyes into Santanna's dark ones which were gleaming in a proud smirk.

"Turn it over." She smiled, rolling her eyes as she watched the blonde fumble with the paper and then seeing her eyes light up! The feeling of happiness overcome Brittany as she took in the photo and jumped up and down, immediately embracing Santanna in a bone crushing hug full of love pushing her back on to the bed.

"You like it then?" Santanna giggled as the blonde straddled her hips and grinned massively.

"I love it! I love you San." Brittany smiled warmly, leaning down and meeting Santanna's lips in a smouldering kiss.

Their lips moved together seamlessly as their tongues met in a frenzied kiss, hands wondering and hip's grinding unconsciously as the girl's lost themselves in the world of one another.

"Fuck, I love you Brittany."

"Trust me, you'll love me more in a minuet." Brittany teased, biting down on Santanna's neck, earning a loud throaty groan in response.

"Not pos..Possible!"


	5. Before You Say I Do, Remember Me: Prt 5

The heavy patter of the rain bouncing of the wooden decking outside Mike and Quinn's little home did nothing to help the pair embrace the outdoors. Watching from their porch window, waiting for a break in the storm so they could make a quick dash to their cars, Quinn took in the homely security of her surroundings.

She'd miss her home town for the many things she'd become accustomed to, but being completely truthful, she couldn't wait to get out of the small, dull town!

There were many small things she loved, but the things she hated overruled the things she loved by far. She was ready for a new adventure. The thought of doing that alone however, was a little daunting.

"It looks like it's easing of a little now." Mike muttered, peering through the window and pulling the hood of his raincoat over his neatly groomed hair. "Ready?"

Quinn shivered slightly at the thought, preparing her umbrella and pulling on her cashmere gloves, brought for her by Kurt of course.

"Yeah" she groaned, earning a low laugh from Mike as he opened the door, bracing against the cold.

"Flipping hell." He winced, the wind immediately hitting his face as he reached out behind him to wrap his arm around Quinn's shoulders and protect her from the appalling weather.

"I'll walk you to your car." He carefully maneuverered them down the steps, his height shielding Quinn a little as they approached her car.

"I can't believe we're saying goodbye to our home." Quinn turned to face the bungalow with the sweeping veranda, colourful hanging baskets and the old fashioned windows. The dull background spoiled her last image of their shared home, but it still looked pretty in her opinion.

"I know." Mike smiled down at her sadly from behind the car door, turning his head over his shoulder to memorise the image Quinn was still looking at with a mixture of love and relief.

"You should get in the car Quinn, you're getting soaking wet." He softly urged, taking her umbrella for her as she blinked slowly and turned to get into the car he'd brought her for her birthday.

"I'll see you around won't i?" She whispered through the emotion clouding her thoughts. He bent down and kissed her cheek through the open car window, neither of them caring anymore about the rain.

"It's a sure thing Quinn. We still have a home to sell remember?" He grinned at the blonde who was staring up at him, reassured by his answer and clearly enthusiastic to see him again soon. Her shining eyes made him smile at the memories they held.

"That's right, Blaine said he'd make sure everything goes smoothly on our end."

"Great, hopefully this will all be sorted soon then."

Then rain was easing of ever so slightly, as was their anticipation to leave. Neither wanted to be the one who finally said goodbye, to close this last chapter in their intertwined lives as Husband and Wife.

"I should go." Quinn finally said after seconds of silence between them. Her eyes met Mike's deep brown ones, forlorn and tired but a trace of excitement due to the fact he'd soon see Tina could just about be identified and Quinn smiled sadly.

"Okay, have a safe drive. I'll call you." His voice was clipped as if choking back unwanted emotions. It was the first time Quinn had ever seen him like this and it touched her to know he was finding this so difficult.

"You too. Say hi to Tina for me." She attempted to sound cheery, but the regret in her voice was inevitable. She turned her key and the engine immediately roared to life.

"Sure will… and Quinn?" He backed away slightly from the car as it sprung to life, but continued to watch her.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." Quinn didn't need to say anything for him to understand that the feeling was mutual. She simply nodded her head as a crystal tear fell from her beautiful eyes and she blew Mike a loving kiss goodbye as she pulled out from the driveway, watching as his figure slowly faded away in her rear-view mirrors.

Her eyes clouded over with tears that she angrily batted away, she didn't want to hurt this bad! It was ridiculous to her! How could she go from everything to nothing?

She already missed Mike's warmness but more obviously her heart ached for Bridget. She wanted the girl's witty sense of humour that could keep her laughing for hours, she missed the girl's fiery ambition and confident smirk and most importantly she missed Bridget's unselfish heart. Her unbelievable beauty was just another factor that fuelled her want even more.

Driving through deserted roads, passing houses that belonged to her old classmates parents she thought back to New York. It was such a contrast compared to here! One place was a never sleeping city and one was a town that was never awake.

She longed for the busy atmosphere, somewhere that would wake her up inside and shake up everything she knew and believed in. She wanted to go to the dirty underground bars with Santanna and dance around like crazy animals, she wanted to feel like a high flying socialite and be able to see her old friends from Glee, she wanted to hold hands with Bridget whilst the sexy girl showed her every little thing she loved about the city and created new places they loved together. She wanted it, which was why she was now turning her car around to head for the airport.

One way ticket to New York!

/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/

As Santanna sat slumped over heaps of books in Kurt's apartment she suddenly wished she'd just become something simple. Her heart wasn't in medicine anymore. It had been for the first year, but most of that really down to New York and the fact that Brittany had finally moved in with her as her girlfriend and not just as her best friend.

Her night job working in a coyote bar alongside Bridget was one that she loved! Neither girl needed the extra cash anymore, but there was something about the other girl's there, the family feel and the dangerous bar stunts, that kept both girls coming back night after night.

It wasn't cheap or overrated. All the girls were treated respectfully and none were even allowed to be touched, they literally just served behind the bar until they really got the party started! Then they would dance along the bar, exposing their polished dancing skills or in Bridget's case, they would do crazy things like body shots or setting the bar alight. It was New York after all.

Bridget had prospects and good ones too, she was aiming high and achieving that easily but Santanna sometimes felt lost. The long words describing a million different allergies and piousness diseases were enough to make her want to give up altogether sometimes. She wouldn't care if it was what she wanted to do, but it wasn't. It really wasn't.

Folding over the corner of the page she was currently reading, she got up from her spot slouched against the sofa and wandered into Tina's bedroom where the girl was currently lying on her bed listening to music. She jumped down onto Tina's bed, startling the poor girl as she opened her eyes to Santanna.

"Walk?"

"Where?"

"Out."

"Well I know out, but where _out_?" Tina replied sarcastically, removing her earphones and sitting up straighter to match Santanna's height.

Before Tina had begun staying with Kurt and Blaine, her and Santanna had never really spoken. It was only recently that they were becoming closer because of their similar schedules.

Tina had even spent the last two nights at the bar with Rachel, Bridget and Santanna much to everyone's surprise. Santanna and Bridget were both equally surprised that the other had managed to coax each girl into the bar, but neither were surprised when the two girls both loved it!

"We'll just go to Starbucks's or something, I could do with the change of scenery." Santanna shrugged, pulling herself up with minimal effort from Tina's bed. The Asian girl grinned as Santanna walked out the room, throwing Tina's converses back through the door as a signal for 'get up, I'm hungry.'

It wasn't long before both girls were wrapped up from their heads to their toes in scarfs and jackets, braving the New York cold. It wasn't actually too bad, but Santanna found it necessary to moan anyway.

"Why did you have to suggest walking all the way to the other Starbuck's? What in god's name is the difference!"

"Shut up will you?" Tina laughed, watching as the other girl scowled and picked up her pace.

"Santanna! Come back here!" She laughed, literally running down the street after the other girl who she could see was grinning from her reflection in the store windows.

"You'll have to try and keep up now Co-Chang!" Santanna yelled back over her shoulder, not concentrating.

"San! Santanna!" Tina's eyes widened comically as she helplessly ran towards the Latina who was flat out on the pavement. Between laughing and apologising to the guy Santanna had unfortunately ran face first into, she managed to help the ashamed girl to her feet, helping brush of excess dirt.

"What the hell happened?" Tina just about managed to get out, in-between uncontrollable fits of laughter. The man had hurriedly moved on after the embarrassing collision, yet Tina and Santanna were still standing in the exact spot.

"It wasn't funny!" The Latina scowled, her face blushing as she brushed down her jeans.

"God! It _so_ was!" Tina burst out laughing again, visualising the Latina flat on her back on the pavement after flying into a well-dressed and clearly surprised business man.

"It was that bloody ice!" Santanna hissed, gesturing to the small patch left from the reoccurring blizzards.

"Don't worry." Tina fought back more giggles when the Latina shot her a warning glare, but her eyes held no anger, just surprisingly, the urge to burst out laughing. "I don't think anybody noticed."

They both looked at each other, daring one another not to laugh, but the urge overtook them both as they burst out into a fit of contagious laughter.

/#/#/#/#/#/#/#

"What time is Quinn arriving?" Kurt inquired, sipping his Latte and examining his fashion magazines on Rachel's sofa.

Rachel's distracted rely came from the bedroom as she busied herself changing sheets and primping the spare room. It was only small, but good enough for Quinn on such short notice. _Rachel hoped anyway. _Quinn was a lot easier to communicate with now and she knew the blonde was grateful for her hospitality.

"I'm picking her up at half twelve."

"This evening?" Kurt sounded surprised, flipping his magazine and arching his eyebrows. Rachel didn't need to see him to know what expression he was wearing.

"Why you so surprised?" She grinned, appearing in the doorway. She knew Kurt hadn't heard that she was much more relaxed about her sleep routine now.

"You're normally in bed by nine Berry." He commented dryly, smirking up at her as she pouted and folded her arms.

"That is so not true! As of lately I have been out until very late in the morning I'll have you know." She smirked proudly, slumping down next to Kurt.

"Past ten doesn't count." Kurt grinned, placing his magazine down and replacing it with a pot of bright red nail varnish belonging to Bridget.

"Actually, Santanna and Bridget took me and Tina out for the past two nights." She stated smugly, obviously she'd been enjoying the life style Bridget and Santanna had finally introduced the diva too, _not a day too soon in Kurt's opinion. _

"Well, I'm glad to hear you're finally embracing New York for what it is. Now then, nails?"

"I've always embraced it!" she defended, but seeing Kurt's amused eyes she immediately deflated. "The red please." She grinned.

"Good choice."

"It was my only choice!"

"I know, but I couldn't really let you pick now could i?"

"Why not?"

"Because if Bridget or Brittany is wearing this colour then so should you be! Follow the style setters until you can be trusted and then I will expand your choice to three colours." He stated, filling her nails carefully and grinning at her harmless scowl.

"I can be trusted!"

"No Rach… Really no."

"I can!"

"You can't!"

"I can!"

"Rach? Will you just let me paint?"

"Oh sorry."

/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/

Santanna raced down the side walk, leading to her and Brittany's flat. She'd promised the blonde she'd take her to pick up her surprise at five, but it was now half five and she knew she'd open the door to an adorable pouting blonde.

Racing up the stairs and hurriedly jamming the key into the lock, she quickly undid the door and came face to face with an overly excited blonde. Apparently the waiting had just made her more excited.

"I knew you'd be home early!" Brittany grinned, leaping into Santanna's arms as the Latina's face crumbled into confusion.

"Early?"

"Yeah, we've got to go and see that lady at six!" Brittany beamed and Santanna breathed out in relief, she was grateful the charming blonde thought they were meant to be there at six.

Placing a long, affectionate kiss to the blonde's lips, Santanna ground her hips into the blondes and pulled her closer, loving the way their bodies just seemed to fit together.

"Hmm…" Brittany sighed into her mouth, savouring the feel of Santanna so close to her.

When they finally pulled apart Brittany placed a cute, chaste kiss on the tip of Santanna's nose making her giggle like a teenager. She really did love Brittany.

"Come on." She grinned, pulling on the blondes hand towards the door. "Let's go and get that brand new edition." She giggled as Brittany squealed.

"Can I name her San?" Brittany pouted; she'd had the name picked out since she was four!

"Britt, she's yours! Name her what you like, but it better be cute!" Santanna chuckled as Brittany clapped in excitement and climbed into the cab. This was something Brittany couldn't wait for and her current state of excitement filled Santanna with nothing but love for the girl.

/#/#/#/#/#/#/#

"Mike! Mike!" Tina squealed ecstatically as her best friend appeared through the gates, luguage in one hand and a newspaper in the other.

His eyes lit up immediatley when they settled on the unusually stunning girl waving her arms excitedly and calling his name with a massive smile across her features.

He quickened his pace, running towards her and swooping her into a massive hug; immediately feeling at home in the girl's arms.

"Hello, I didn't know you were coming to pick me up." He smiled warmly, linking her arm through his and escorting her towards the exit, carefully pulling his suitcase behind him.

"I couldn't let you just get a taxi!"

"I wouldn't have minded." He shrugged, secretly he'd wanted to see her standing there and now that she was clinging onto his arm nothing felt more right. "But I'm grateful you came."

"So am I, it feels like months since your wedding!" Tina's free hand moved as she spoke, continuing gesturing in her excitement and making Mike laugh.

"Oh sorry, I forgot… How's Quinn doing?" Tina suddenly remembered, feeling bad for forgetting.

"She was fine when I left her." Mike smiled warmly but bit his lip in slight worry. "I know she'll be fine, it was just hard you know? To say goodbye."

"Mike, I get it. I'm so sorry it had to end the way it did, but atleast you've remained friends right?" Tina's heartfelt concern and genuine care made Mike even more sure they'd made the right decision. Walking out the doors and seeing New York was worth every second as long as he had Tina on his arm.

"Don't be sorry, we're friends and this moment right now?" Tina looked up at him, her eyes brows slightly furrowed as she silently communicated for him to continue.

"This moment right here. This is where I'm meant to be."

Tina stopped walking and turned to face him, searching his eyes for any kind of regret. There was none. He was looking down into her chocoloate eyes with nothing but genuineness and affection.

In that moment right there she reached up and placed the most gentle kiss to his cheek, pausing longer than nessercery as his breath tickled her neck. She could hear his breathing quicken as she pulled back ever so slightly, just enough to gaze into his questioning eyes.

She paused again, waiting for his silent communication of consent. She got it.

He leant down, closing his eyes momentarily before feeling the softness of Tina's lips gently carressing his own. The kiss was brief, so soft he barely believed it, but when he opened his eyes to a smiling Tina he suddenly felt like they were in school all over again.

The excitment, the nerves in the pit of his stomach and the electric way her skin felt against his reminded him of all those times he would just want to grab her and kiss her in school.

It was familar, but just what they both had yearned for since saying goodbye on that last day of school. Now, they really were beginning their new lives. Together.


	6. Before You Say I Do, Remember Me: Prt 6

**The idea for Santanna and Bridget working in a Coyote Bar is of course from the film Coyote Ugly and also based on the Koyote bar in London. **

**This also crosses over with Gossip Girl due to a request on my last fic. Don't know whether it will be permanent or not but if the reviews are positive then we'll see! **

**Chapter's a little shorter and different to my last. Only really focused on one area in this chapter but we'll certainly be seeing more of Blaine, Kurt, Mike and any of the other characters not mentioned in this chapter soon!**

**Sorry for any mistakes once again! Enjoy!**

**/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/**

The beat of Mary. club classic 'Family Affair' was bouncing of the walls in the underground Bar whilst the dim lights flickered endlessly. Slender bodies of three hot, gorgeous girls were gracing the bar with their perfected dance moves, whilst two professional girl's worked the bar, attending to the whim of the excited drinkers.

The five girl's all worked together like a well-oiled machine as the heartbeat of the music pounded loudly and the bodies of the regulars mixed with the occasional new comer yelled along, beer's held above their heads as they watched Santanna, Bridget and a tall blonde named Serena dance enthusiastically as they slid along the bar.

The roaring atmosphere was nothing unusual to Bridget and Santanna who worked most of their nights away on the bar, either serving or dancing and singing on top of it. They loved it! It was like a second home to the pair of them and it was also the place where they had slipped up once and given into their fierce, unforgiving chemistry.

It had taken place one hot summer night when the bar was empting out. Olivia had divided up all their tips and pay checks for the night and the girl's had been left in charge of locking up for the night as it was their turn to stay behind and tidy.

Playful banter and sexual remarks had soon turned into long passionate kisses and rough pulls and pushes and soon the girls were lost in each other on top of the bar.

'_Bridget stroked her cheek and kissed her lips, pulling Santanna closer by her hair. Teasing before pushing their lips together more firmly and teasingly running her tongue across Santanna's panting lips. As their breathing increased, Bridget slowly removed Santanna's tube top, exposing her lace bra and cupping her perfect breast's. The Latina's hands wandered endlessly, but Bridget just teased her by flaunting what she wouldn't allow the girl to have. Not right at that moment anyway. The agonizing slowness was driving Santanna crazy as she tasted the girl's apple flavoured lips and pulled her honey hips flush against her own, not even able to remember when she'd removed Bridget's top. Or denim shorts either, come to think of it. She flipped them round fiercely and pushed Bridget roughly against the wall, moaning as Bridget's own groan of weak protest and frustration escaped her lips. _

"_Fuck me." Santanna growled into her ear, holding the girl's hands above her head and attaching her searching lips to the soft skin on Bridget's neck. The fight for dominance continued as soon as Bridget regained control of her mind. Her strength and commanding strategy taking Santanna by surprise. It wasn't often Santanna let anyone dominant her. Never in fact, but that night Bridget had done just that and the Latina had surrendered willingly. It drove Santanna crazy as they twisted and turned, slamming into every surface possible and gasping as they kissed each other passionately, Bridget drawing Santanna closer to her edge with every kiss or touch. _

_The rest of the night continued like that from what Santanna could remember. Flashes of flawless skin, Bridget's toned stomach tensing as she reached that much anticipated moment, or the arch of her back against the bar as she screamed Santanna's name. _

_It still made Santanna blush to this day to think of how she'd begged Bridget not to stop as she neared her edge, or demanded for her to kiss her neck as she panted out Bridget's name bit by bit and how she'd layed panting for ages afterwards, completely satisfied as Bridget layed next to her, drawing long breaths on a cigarette as her heel's highlighted her toned thighs and impossibly long legs. _

_No, nothing could ever make her forget.' _

Needless to say, they hadn't slipped up again as much as they both had thought about it. It had been incredible the night they'd spent together in that very bar, passionate and rough yet erotic and sensual. Everything Santanna had thought it would be like with the British model.

That had happened just one week before Brittany had arrived knocking on her door at three in the morning, crying her eyes out and completely devastated. All that was because of Puck. Bridget and Santanna never mentioned their night in the dark ever again.

As the next song blasted through the overhead speakers, Bridget swung her hips to the addictive beat, her hair swinging around her bare arms as she lost herself in the crazy atmosphere and wrapped her arms around Santanna's hips as Serena danced behind her.

The regular's went crazy, jumping up and down to the lively beat and clearly enjoying themselves, filling the bar with floods of orders and keeping the two pretty women behind the bar busy.

"Britain! Twelve o'clock!"

The owner of the bar yelled up to the dancing brunette, her leather pants hugging her hips perfectly as they swung in time with Santanna's and Serena's.

"What?" Bridget yelled down to Olivia, a striking blonde with shoulder length hair and a small figure, the eldest of the girls at twenty six years old.

"Twelve o'clock! What did I tell you Britain?" The demanding blonde smirked across to where a small brunette was standing, smiling up at Bridget. Slamming down the glass she was cleaning she neared Bridget who was dismounting the bar.

"Chill out." Bridget smirked into her ear, sauntering away and picking up a dish towel, playfully aiming it at the blonde's ass and she reappeared beside her.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Bridget smirked over the music, as the blonde sneered and turned to tend to a customer.

"Then why's she so into you ayy Britain _baby_?" The blonde playfully smirked, pulling another perfect pint.

"Because _baby, _she's my cousin!" Bridget grinned, preparing shots and sliding them along the bar professionally, saying cheers before taking one for herself.

"No shit!" Olivia laughed, taking in the small brunette who radiated confidence, but seemed completely out of place.

"Yeah well, she's my girl!" Bridget smiled, grinning over to Rachel who was now perched on a stool with a table of regular girls who she'd met two nights ago. "San! Change the beat!"

"Once step ahead!" Santanna grinned down at her, marching along the bar and picking a lucky gentleman to join her and Serena on the bar and request his favourite track.

"She doesn't look like you!" Olivia yelled above the new beat, making Bridget laugh as her face contorted downing a double shot of vodka.

"Isn't a biological thing!" Bridget grinned, stopping beside her to pick up three empty bottles from the bar and chuck them in the trash. "and you shouldn't judge her just because you think she's my girlfriend!"

"Rich." Olivia smirked, pulling more pints as she mutli-tasked. "You know my rules Britain. No girlfriends, boyfriends or anyone with feelings."

"Just in case you've forgotten, Serena's my ex!" Bridget grinned, her voice raised as the music grew louder.

Serena dropped to her knees on the bar and draped her arm around Bridget.

"Not forever babe, we knew how to rock this bar!" She husked, earning a playful wink from Bridget as she chuckled deeply and an eye roll from Olivia who smiled despite herself.

"I made an exception for her!"

"In more ways than one!" Bridget winked again, earning a smack on the ass from Olivia and a smirk from Santanna who was still dancing away to a classic with Serena.

"Get on the bar Britain! We've got this crowd covered for now!" Olivia grinned, giving the brunette's tanned cheek a friendly peck before helping Bridget up onto the bar and smiling as the toned girl slipped right into place between Santanna and Serena, immediately lost in rhythm.

The dimmed light's showed of the silhouettes of the three dancing girl's as they moved in perfect harmony, their bodies commanding attention simultaneously as their leather pants highlighted every smooth curve and the slender thighs of each girl.

Santanna swung her hair back and placed her hands on Bridget's hips in their usual routine, familiar with Bridget's toned curves under her fingertips.

Glancing over to see Rachel sitting next to her blonde girlfriend she smiled unconsciously, gasping when she realised it wasn't Brittany returning her smile. Straining harder to see the back of the bar, Santanna stayed perfectly in time with Bridget as their hips stayed in tune and the music rocked on.

"Bridget?" Santanna whispered, turning round suddenly and taking the girl by surprise as she through her slightly off balance. The taller brunette quickly recovered and carried on dancing, turning to copy Serena's steps as Santanna followed suite.

"Yeah?" Bridget smiled at her as she moved in time with Serena. Santanna only knowing what she'd said by the way her full lips had moved.

"I think Quinn's here!" Santanna hissed, as the girl's all grapevine to the end of the bar, clapped and then grapevined back.

"Wait…wait, what?" Bridget hissed back, her eyes widening slightly as she scanned the buzzing crowd.

"Look!" Santanna nodded towards Rachel and watched as Bridget's eyes followed hers.

"Bridget… Bridget, wait!" Santanna sighed as the beautiful brunette effortlessly leapt down into the crowd, driving them crazy as she pushed through the tightly packed bar towards the back.

"Latina! Where's Britain going?" Olivia demanded as Santanna leapt down from the bar and Serena followed, watching nervously as Bridget disappeared into the crowd.

"Work the bar!" Olivia commanded, passing two pints over to awaiting customers and quickly rattling of an order to Santanna before marching of after Bridget.

Serena quickly took care of one end of the bar whilst Santanna worked the other and a new girl who was on a week's trail, nicknamed New Mexico, worked the middle. Orders were flying in left, right and centre, but Serena and Santanna's eyes couldn't help but wander towards the back of the bar.

Who knew what the hell would happen.

The night after Quinn's wedding, Bridget had waited overnight in hope Quinn would appear. She'd really been convinced the blonde would pick her, but the smaller girl had never arrived.

Bridget's heart had shattered into a million pieces when Santanna had walked into the studio the next morning instead of Quinn. No message from the blonde, but a tight hug and a latte from the solemn Latina. Santanna had been left the awful job of telling Bridget that Quinn had gone back to Ohio with Mike.

What Bridget didn't know was that Quinn had tried to find her! And that she'd only ended up leaving to get divorced quickly so that she could come back and make everything right with Bridget. It was her only intention.

But the blonde knew her chances of doing that were low. Very low, and that hurt her even more than when it was Bridget that had walked away from her.

/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/

Quinn's throat felt like it was closing and her breaths grew shorter rapidly as she watched the crowed dance floor part slightly for a tall brunette figure followed by a shorter, but clearly just as feisty smaller blonde.

The brunette figure was Bridget and Quinn knew it. There was no point in pretending she hadn't watched the girl jump down from the bar and head straight towards them.

"Shit Rachel, I've got to leave." Quinn whispered, shaking Rachel's arm gently when the girl didn't seem to hear her. She stood from the stool and grabbed her coat off of the table, throwing it over her arm rather than pausing to put it on.

"No don't leave. Talk to her Quinn." Rachel urged, glancing nervously between Bridget and Olivia's nearing silhouette's and Quinn's own one.

"No I can't. She'll be pissed." Quinn nervously bit her lip, her hands shaking a little as she watched Bridget slowly move towards her. She couldn't see Bridget's face clearly as the dim lights hid her flawless features, but Quinn knew she was walking with fierce determination in her step.

"No…No she'll be fine. I know Bridget," Rachel tried to reassure her, but Quinn clearly wasn't having any of it. The nerves tightened in her stomach, twisting uncomfortably and she immediately ran for the door leaving Rachel staring after her.

Bridget's heart dropped at the sight of Quinn running away and instantly angry, concerned tears filled her intense green eyes. She picked up her pace, almost running over to Rachel, fiercely wiping away any fallen tears.

"Britain! You better not go after her!" Olivia yelled above the music, reaching out to grab Bridget's arm. She swung the attractive girl round suddenly and the crowd all stopped to look.

"Get of me Olivia." Bridget growled, yanking her arm from the girl's grasp and pointing a finger at her. "I don't need this job, but you need us." Bridget nodded towards Santanna who was watching them intensely whilst pulling pint's in quick recession.

"Fine." The amused blonde stepped back from Bridget holding up her hands in surrender, before sighing deeply and continuing to follow the slender girl.

As much as she hated to admit it, Santanna, Bridget and Serena were her girls. Without them the bar was nothing and they provided her with a family. The bar was everything to her and so were the girls that worked on it. If Bridget loved Quinn then that was their business to Olivia. Personal lives stayed outside the bar, unless of course, it was Brittany.

"Rachel, stop her!" Bridget's raspy voice cut over the music, but everyone was back to ordering drinks and taking liberties when it came to trying to get a little closer to Bridget. Olivia, of course, knew how to keep on top of that. Running a bar for this long didn't come without its fights.

Rachel instantly jumped up and chased through the doors at the back of the bar, with Bridget and Olivia following close behind. The sound of cheering drunks mixed with classic beats and the aroma of alcohol followed her out the club as she stumbled into the street, looking around desperately.

"She's nowhere." Rachel panted softly as Bridget slammed through the doors, the tiny layer of sweat glimmering against her honey skin tone.

"Fuck." Bridget groaned, tangling her hand in her hair in frustration, and walking into the gutter looking around distractedly. "I can't believe she's just gone!" Bridget hissed in a mix of anger, disappointment and frustration.

Hot tears rolled down her cheek as her expression turned almost blank. The emotionless expression swept over her face as the realization of the moment gradually seeped in. The fear seemed to rise behind her eyes when she realised_; Quinn had ran away from her._


	7. Before You Say I Do, Remember Me: Prt 7

**May add more, so I'll update soon. **

**Thank you so much for the reviews! Sorry this chapter isn't great.. **

**/#/#/#/#/#/#/#**

Quinn layed face down across the bed that she was currently calling her own, floods of tears gushed down her ashen pale cheeks staining the duvet as she reflected on her mistake.

She couldn't believe she'd run away when everything in her head and heart had been telling her to run towards Bridget's secure arms and make everything okay. _That was the whole fucking point of her turning up in New York after all! _

Quinn wanted to kick herself as her heart ached and her mind wandered. The tears dampened her t-shirt as she sat up, adjusting her eyes to the light of a dim lamp sitting on a bed side table in the corner of her new room.

She felt like she was dying inch by inch as a picture of her and Bridget together stared back at her from beside a stereo. It reminded her that missing someone gets easier every day. Something Bridget had taught her.

Standing up and pulling the sleeves of Rachel's massive t-shirt (probably an ex's) down to cover her shaking hands, she rose to look out the window, her eyes immediately setting on one star which was brighter than any other.

_Bridget had named that Beth's Star. _

Everything was reminding Quinn of Bridget. She couldn't help it.

As time passed and the star only appeared to shimmer further from her grasp, the growing need to get out of there, to escape, runaway, anything to make that lost feeling fade away grew stronger. She just didn't want to believe she'd fucked up that bad when she'd finally been given her chance. Part of her wanted to cry her heart out and the other part wanted to hit something with the anger that was raging inside of her quivering body.

She ached for Bridget's tenderness, her fierceness and her unique ability to be happy and sad at the same time. It's what Quinn always found so cute yet beautiful about her.

Picking up her cell phone from the pillow, she edged closer to the open window and leant out just slightly, zooming in on her cell phones camera and doing her best to capture a picture of the brightest star.

_Damn, slightly blurred. _She tried again with the flash, a tip taught to her by Britt who had probably learnt it from San. As she pointed her phone to the sky, just capturing the tip of a tall, modern building surrounded by blue lights, she managed to capture the star just perfectly. Shining bright as if beaming down on her in all its glory, displaying it's pride.

It was perfect.

A tear rolled down her cheek at the same time as the contradicting smile appeared warmly across her lips. She didn't know if this would work, but it was worth the try.

**Have you got Bridget's number? – Q xx **

She quickly typed out the message and threw her phone down on her bed, wandering out into the open living area.

Rachel still wasn't in and Quinn felt a stab of guilt mixed with worry. She knew the loving diva was probably still with Bridget, taking care of the likely angry yet hurt British model. Atleast in a way, that's what she hoped.

She didn't want Bridget to hurt. Ever. And even more than that, she never wanted to be the cause of any hurt thrust upon Bridget's warm heart. It wasn't fair, but the selfish part of her didn't want Bridget to be alright with the fact that she'd ran away. She didn't want to hear Bridget just got back onto the bar without a care in the world and deep down, she knew she wouldn't. She _knew_ Bridget cared. She knew they loved each other more than she ever believed possible.

Checking the time on the contemporary clock hanging tastefully above the glass fireplace, she nervously twisted her necklace around her neck. _Half three in the morning_. Quinn didn't know if that was ordinary for a bar like 'Aliona' but it most probably was.

She paced around the living area, hoping for a click signifying Rachel's arrival or a phone call telling her that Bridget was coming over, but it just wasn't happening.

Time passed slowly, killing Quinn's patience as she slumped down onto the sofa, her eyes heavy from the crying. Just as she got comfortable she heard her phone beep, sending her literally running into her spare room on the opposite side of the living area.

Santanna had finally taken the time to reply.

** 212 364 5165 mend it quick Q. xx**

Quinn felt a little stung by the warning, but remembering her earlier plan she simply sighed and typed in Bridget's number, selecting the photo and sending it.

'_**Picture' **_

_**Shines forever for my two beautiful B's. -Q xx**_

She paused, staring at the sentimental image and considering her actions, before hitting the send button, her breath short as she hesitated.

Her phone buzzed signifying that the message had been sent and instantly her shoulder's dropped as she stared at her back-ground. Her and Mike.

She suddenly felt bad. Was it right to have a picture of them together as her background anymore? Considering he was Tina's man now? Probably not.

She sighed deeply, staring at his warm chocolate eyes which were smiling back at her. She missed him, but it wasn't how she should have felt. She should have been heart broken and she was on some degree, but her thoughts were all on Bridget. She was heartbroken for Bridget, not Mike.

Turning on the radio, Quinn settled onto her bed, her pillows catching her as she let the slow songs fill her silent bedroom. Hey eyes closed automatically, heavy from crying, but her mind continued working as the love songs made tears reappear.

"Quinn?" A gentle voice just peeked above the music, surprising the blonde as their head appeared around the door. Apparently she'd been laying there awhile and Rachel had even managed to get into her pyjamas and make two steaming cups of Quinn's favourite hot chocolate.

"Just thought you might need it." Rachel smiled sadly, walking over to Quinn's bedside table and placing the mug down before placing a kiss on her cheek, turning to leave silently.

"Thank you." Quinn quickly offered before Rachel nearly disappeared back through the door. "Rach… is she okay?" she stammered slightly, but her enthusiasm made Rachel smile.

"Ask her yourself." Rachel grinned, opening the door a little further and exposing a shy looking Bridget.

"Hey baby girl." Bridget smiled tenderly, her eyes watering. Quinn couldn't believe her eyes, but that didn't matter because she didn't need to think in order to jump straight into the girl's supple arms, her smile sincere as she wrapped her arms around Bridget's neck.

"Oh my god, I'm so so sorry Bridget." Quinn wept into her neck, but she couldn't help smiling as Bridget pulled back and looked straight into her eyes, intertwining their fingers and pulling Quinn close once more.

"You ran away." Bridget's voice broke as she pressed Quinn further into her.

"I know." The uncomprehend able words escaped her lips as she pulled back and tugged on Bridget's hand, pulling her further into her bedroom. They needed privacy.

"Quinn, don't." Bridget hesitated slightly, leaning away and backing towards the door, closing it but leaning against the frame keeping a safe distance between them.

"Have you come to tell me we can't be together? Because…Because if that's…" Quinn's voice shook as she tried to wrap her head around Bridget's presence, hurt overtaking her already.

Bridget smiled warmly, one eyebrow arched as she watched Quinn attempt to rattle on, completely lost in 'what if's'.

"No." Bridget cut her off, moving forward cautiously and taking one of her hands. Quinn's porcelain skin was covered in goose bumps although it was boiling in the apartment and her eyes shone with fresh tears.

"This is how I see it." Bridget stated, immediately commanding Quinn's attention as she stroked a tear from the blonde girl's cheek and gently replaced it with a kiss before she stared deeply into her eyes, seriousness suddenly evident.

"I want you Quinn. But I want all of you and I'm not settling for less." She paused, scanning Quinn's attentive face before continuing. "I love you. Completely. And I know you'll probably say it's too late but I don't care, I'm saying it anyway and there's nothing you can do about that." Bridget's raspy voice was addictive as she stated the way she felt and Quinn could literally feel her heart melting.

"You mean that?" Quinn voice was soft as she looked into Bridget's genuine eyes feeling nothing but passion and truthfulness.

"Every word Quinn." Bridget smiled, taking Quinn's face in her hands as she pulled them closer, feeling the blonde's sharp breath against her lips. "I'm yours. If you'll have me of course." She grinned before placing a gentle kiss to Quinn's lips.

"I've always wanted you." Quinn whispered, her breathe quickening as Bridget teased her by standing so close and looking straight into her eyes, their breath tickling each other's face.

"Then I'm all yours. Only yours _baby_." Bridget smirked, driving Quinn crazy. Not being able to take it anymore, Quinn crashed their lips together in a smouldering kiss, tangling her hands in Bridget's luxurious hair as their bodies meshed together.

Bridget pulled Quinn's hips flush against hers and turned them around until they fell onto the bed, they're hands locking together whilst their free hands explored each other's bodies, earning rewarding moan's and raspy groans.

It was everything Quinn had been waiting for.

Bridget's warm body against hers as they explored previously untouched places and the trail of goose bumps Bridget's delicate fingers left along her torso as they removed her top sent Quinn into a complete state of bliss.

Quinn flipped them over so that she was straddling the British girl's hips and quickly attached her lips to Bridget's exposed collar bone, reaching down and pulling the buttons of her shirt apart with her teeth.

She had never felt this way before as she ravished the girl beneath her. She wanted to show Bridget what she'd gotten herself into and surprisingly, the girl knew exactly how to deal with this side of her.

This was going to be a night neither girl would ever forget, but it was one they had dreamed about for six years or so and there was no way Quinn would let anyone ruin the new connection they were creating.

"You sure you're ready for this Quinn? We don't have to rush." Bridget asked tenderly between kisses and moans, her hands resting on Quinn's warm hips.

She wanted this, but she knew Quinn had never done this again since Puck. Not even with Mike. _Well not that she knew off_. She didn't want to pressure the blonde, but there was something in her eyes telling her it was everything she wanted and more and Bridget was determined to please the girl over and over again.

"I'm _not _ready." Quinn suddenly breathed, frowning sadly but Bridget simply smiled warmly and reached up to kiss her affectionately.

Part of Bridget wanted to kick herself for thinking Quinn was ready, she had been really hopeful because of the way the blonde was currently running her hands up her taunt stomach muscles and watching her every moment with so much passion Bridget gulped as the blonde's eyes settled on the rise and fall of her perfect chest.

"It's okay. I promise" Bridget whispered, placing another kiss to her jaw line and moving towards her neck sending a shiver down the blondes spine.

"I _want_ to be ready." Quinn murmured, moaning in pleasure as Bridget teasingly traced her neck.

"I understand." Bridget husked into her ear, working her way back towards the blondes lips and tenderly connecting their lips passionately.

"I love you, that's all that's important right now. We're here together, that's all I need."


	8. Before You Say I Do, Remember Me: Prt 8

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee or any of the recognisable content used i.e songs ect. **

**Yes, Nate as in Nate from Gossip Girl and Serena is also included so I'm guessing this is really a crossover? God knows lol **

**The song I used is Would I Lie To You the cover by Plan B. Listen to it and you won't stop putting it on repeat! I love it!**

**Hope you enjoy! **

**/#/#/#/#/#/#/#**

The dim morning sun filtered through the main window of the homely double bedroom. Clothes were scruffily discarded around the room and the soft murmur of someone's iPod was still playing, a low murmur could be heard as one of the figures that occupied the bed turned over and draped their arm over the other unconscious figure, hugging them tighter.

The purring of Brittany's surprise, the newest edition to the Lopez-Peirce household, only got louder as Brittany blindly stroked the little bundle of fur and Santanna nestled into the blonde's neck sighing with content as their hands stayed locked together.

The warm rays bounced of the white duvet and rested against the two girls faces as they smiled in happiness, sharing each other's relaxed vibe. Santanna snuggled closer to the blonde's warm body, enjoying the closeness. Something she _only_ shared with Britt.

"Morning." Brittany grinned lazily, turning to face the Latina whilst the kitten, feeling abandoned, jumped over the girl's limp body to rest in-between the girl's, earning a twinkly laugh from Brittany.

"Morning." Santanna grinned back, propping her hand on her palm as she looked into Brittany's ocean blue eyes, engrossed in her girlfriend's beauty. Brittany never realised how gorgeous she was, but the Latina always found pleasure in telling her every day.

The tiny grey and white kitten continued to purr as Brittany rubbed their noses together and placed a little kiss on the kitten's head, cooing as the cute creature meowed in response.

"Decided what you're going to name her yet Britt?" Santana inquired, intrigued to know the outcome.

"Off course!" Brittany beamed, excitement written across her smiling features as she placed a good morning kiss on Santanna's lips and then turned to continue stroking the loveable kitten.

"What is it?" Santanna smiled, knowing Brittany had had the name picked out since _forever._

"I want to name her Gracie." Brittany flashed her signature smile and waited for Santanna's verdict.

"Wait Britt, isn't that when we… I mean, didn't we name…"

"Yes!" Brittany beamed again, enthusiasm overtaking her as she sat up straight and launched straight into the reason she'd picked the name, leaving now space for Santanna's questions.

"Remember San, we rescued that adorable grey and white cat from across the road on my sixth birthday!" Santanna nodded as she thought back to those day's with a smile across her face. She remembered the day very well. "I named her Gracie because I always thought we'd have our very own baby named Gracie didn't I?"

Brittany suddenly looked downcast and Santanna placed her hand on the blonde's, squeezing it gently. She knew the blonde had thought about that when they were younger, before she was old enough to understand, she just had no idea that Brittany still wanted or thought about that.

"Well now we do San! Little Gracie!" Brittany grinned, picking up Gracie and hugging her to her chest, relishing every time the tiny kitten purred or licked her in appreciation of the attention. Santanna could only smile affectionately as she mentally praised herself for putting a deposit down on Gracie the moment she saw her advertisement. _Clearly worth every penny._

"Our own little girl." Santanna murmured, sitting up straight and smiling as she ran her hands through her hair. Panic normally would have overwhelmed her, stupidly, she was the first to admit that, but it would have. _This time it didn't_. God knows why, but it made Santanna worried.

She'd rather freak out than feel this..._normal_ about it. Even if they were technically speaking about a kitten and not actually a baby.

"That's right San, ours forever." Brittany smiled, leaning in and placing a chaste kiss to the Latina's lips. It wasn't quite enough.

Brittany leant in closer, placing her hands on either side of Santanna's face and smiling teasingly before slowing edging closer and capturing Santanna's readied lips with her own. Their soft lips gently grazing each other's as they pulled apart for a brief second before Santanna reconnected their lips. Her tongue ran along Brittany's bottom lip, begging for entrance that was instantly granted as the blonde moaned into the heated kiss. Their hand's wandering as their chest's rose and fell quicker with anticipation; it was the perfect way to wake up.

"San?" Britt broke away, a frown across her face as she looked down at the duvet and avoided Santanna's burning eyes.

"What Britt?" The Latina smiled leaning closer and kissing Britt's neck, her own smile replaced by a matching frown as the blonde pulled away again and didn't look at her.

"Have I done something?" Santanna panicked a little inside, but hid her internal worry with a slightly cold stare. It wasn't intentional but she was panicking as the blonde didn't speak. It wasn't like Britt. Unless she was pouting. _Then it was normal. _

"Brittany?" Santanna gently placed her hand on the blonde's knee and ducked her head down, hoping the blonde would suddenly open up.

"Please don't be mad at me San." Brittany pouted, still avoiding eye contact and fiddling nervously with her hands. Her voice was shaking a little and a list of things ran through Santanna's mind, scaring her even more.

"B, why would I be mad at you?" Santanna whispered softly, gently pulling the girl's face around to look at her.

"I want something and I know you're going to freak." Brittany pouted, something Santanna was familiar with and it eased her abit until she realised Brittany's eyes weren't the same. They were _desperate_.

"Britt, what is it? You can tell me anything, is Gracie not what you wanted?" Santanna softly urged, trying to make sense of Britt's sudden mood change.

"No! She's perfect San!" a trace of a smile graced her lips as she eyed the gorgeous kitten, but the pout soon returned.

"Then what is it?" Santanna pressured a little harder, she was beginning to get impatient as nerves rattled her calm exterior, but she couldn't afford to get pushy. Not now.

"Hmm." Brittany thought everything over in her head and Santanna could practically see her thought process. The blonde's level of concentration was actually a little scary to Santanna. "I do love you San." Brittany reassured making Santanna breathe in sharply. She wasn't expecting that sad tone of voice and almost regretful accompanied by those words.

"Hurry up B" Santanna finally lost her patience as the nerves got to her and the hot tears rolled down her cheek which she angrily batted away. She wasn't angry at Brittany, but herself for letting her emotions get the better of her and so soon as well.

"It's just well; please don't be mad okay San?"

"Please just tell me Brittany." Santanna said through gritted teeth, trying to keep her emotions in check as the blonde visibly broke down, tears spilling from her eyes as she watched Santanna battle against herself.

"You can't give me what I want San. I learnt it the other day during lunch, its science." Brittany was clearly proud of herself for learning something but the bitterness was far more evident as the tears only got bigger.

"What the fuck is that meant to mean B? What can't I give you?" Anger was welling up inside the Latina as she fought the urge to break down further_. Was Brittany really breaking up with her because of something she'd learnt about science?_

"You can't give me a family." Brittany's voice was so quiet Santanna almost missed those few important words that sent hurt racing through her body.

"What does that mean?" Santanna asked suddenly timid, her voice barely auditable as tears ran softly down her cheeks.

"It means you can't give me a baby!" Brittany suddenly lost her own patience mistaking Santanna's question as really not understanding science rather than just not understanding her.

"But I can still give you a family Britt!" Santanna yelled; hurt cursing through her and exposing itself.

"Not a real one San. You aren't what I need." Brittany sobbed, raising of the bed and walking over to where Santanna was already standing, pacing back and forth.

"I thought I was your family." Santanna stated bitterly, shying away from Brittany's touch angrily.

"And I'm yours." Brittany smiled, but the tears kept coming and her eyes highlighted the sadness and regret. "But I want to have a real family."

"I am_ real_ family! We _could _be real family!"

"Well that's why I wanted to ask if you'd marry me?" Brittany smiled warmly, completely taking Santanna by surprise as the Latina's eyes widen and her face fell, anger suddenly vanishing.

"But I thought I couldn't give you what you wanted?" Santanna shook her head bitterly, hating the truth in that sentence.

"You can, as long as it's _our_ family it will be everything I want. I was just scared San that if I asked you to marry me you'd freak out" Brittany pouted once more, making Santanna's heart melt as she took in the beautiful, sincere blonde in front of her. The way the light was hitting her long, pale golden hair and the way her eyes sparkled as she waited for Santanna to respond made the Latina's answer rather easy.

"It's me B, of course I'd freak out." The Latina laughed softly and edged forward, taking Brittany's delicate hands in her own. "Are you sure this is what you want?" Santanna's voice gentle but cautious.

"Yes." Brittany stated easily but firmly, easing back from Santanna a little and surprising her all over again as she knelt on one knee. "I've had this planned for as long as I can remember." The blonde beamed, looking up at Santanna's shocked face.

"Sorry if this isn't very good, but I wanted to tell you everything I feel." Brittany smiled lovingly and Santanna smiled back affectionately already knowing she'd love anything Britt had to say. Brittany pulled a crinkled piece of paper from her sweatpants pocket, making Santanna giggle slightly as she squinted and concentrated adorably on her scruffy writing.

Santanna slowly descended onto her knees as well and took the paper from the blonde.

"Will this do?" She asked tenderly, pulling a box from her cardigan which she'd thrown on in rage earlier. Brittany's face broke into a massive smile as tears of happiness appeared and she squealed eagerly.

"You're a romantic. You have a lyrical soul. You can love under the best and worst conditions, so I wanted to make this as special for you as you make every day for me." Santanna smiled, taking Brittany's hand and holding the ring before asking the question she'd been trying to gather the courage to ask for the past month. "So Brittany, what do you say? Will you marry me?" Santanna broke out into a massive grin of affection when Brittany just nodded ecstatically, too happy and surprised to reply.

"Off course I will!" Brittany chuckled, watching intently as Santanna slid the perfect ring onto her dainty hand, where it belonged. Bridget and Quinn had helped her pick out the ring. It had taken ages to find the stunning ring but eventually they'd found it from the one and only Tiffany's. Despite Santanna's initial want to avoid going in there, she eventually just went for it. She didn't want to fall in love with a ring for Brittany and then not be able to afford it, but Bridget had told her to grow a pair and had actually paid for half of it as an early wedding present. Santanna had insisted she didn't but Bridget had wanted to and had paid for it with Quinn before Santanna even had a chance to protest.

Brittany stared at the gorgeous ring, happiness radiating of her as she leapt into Santanna's arms, pushing her backwards and making the Latina laugh as she kissed the girl with heated desire, want and happiness.

"You're going to be Mrs Brittany Lopez" Santanna grinned when they pulled apart, Brittany's hand still tangled in her hair as the other rested on her hip. Brittany beamed in response, pecking Santanna's lips once more.

"And you freaked when we brought a kitten together!" Brittany laughed infectiously, her smile mirroring Santanna's.

"Well I don't do things by half." Santanna smirked, suddenly flipping them over so that she was straddling Brittany's hips as the girl laid on the floor beneath her, grinning her knowing smile and teasing her wickedly by licking her lips.

It was Santanna's turn to tease as she linked their fingers together and pulled Brittany's hands to her stomach, running them up her soon-to-be naked torso and watching as the ring glistened up at her, satisfying her rather than scaring her.

Brittany tugged at the flimsy top until it fell from Santanna's tanned shoulders; the need increasing second by second as pert, tanned breasts were exposed. Santanna teasingly leaned down, whispering huskily into Brittany's ear.

"Happy Engagement Baby Girl." Placing a small, gentle kiss to Brittany's neck, she snaked her way down the girl's body, unbuttoning or ripping anything that dared to get in her way as she exposed more and more flawless, pale skin. Brittany moaned in response, making Santanna smirk as her lips ghosted down her torso.

"I, I…I like it when you call me that." Brittany husked between groans and content sighs, watching as Santanna's soft lips traced every inch of her skin.

"It's our secret." Santanna winked her voice raspy as she sat up and discarded Brittany's short shorts. "All ours."

/#/#/#/#/#/#/#

"I did it!" Santanna whispered down the phone, happily tracing lines on Brittany's warm skin as the sleeping girl layed next to her.

"No way! You being serious?" Bridget laughed on the other end of the phone, clearly amused yet proud that Santanna had managed to 'grow some balls' as she often put it.

"Proud?"

"Extremely!"

"Good. You should be" Santanna whispered, smiling secretly as Brittany sighed in content and she could practically feel Bridget smiling on the other end of the phone.

"I am gorgeous! You coming to the bar tonight? You can tell me and Quinn everything!" Santanna giggled as she thought about it.

"I will come tonight, but I have a little request." She smirked, knowing Bridget was smirking on the other end of the phone knowing exactly what she wanted to do.

"Sure, sure. I'll get Blaine as well." Bridget chuckled sexily, that familiar mischievousness making Santanna giggle as she thought about how good Bridget had been to her. Always there whenever she needed her and the awkwardness of admitting she needed Bridget wasn't awkward at all because Bridget _knew_. With or without Santanna actually having the balls to admit it.

"Get to it Britain." Santanna grinned down the phone before cutting off and snuggling back into Brittany's side, groaning as Gracie insisted she be in the middle. _Only natural for a kitten to be a nuisance! _Santanna's mum had always said. Now she knew why, but regardless Britt loved her and to be honest, Santanna loved the little kitten's enormous character.

_Until she insists on using Santanna's pillow that is. _

/#/#/#/#/#/#/#

"You sure it's a good idea for me to be in here Rach? Bridget told me what Olivia's like!" Quinn shouted over the music as they entered the crammed bar, her voice hushed for the last peice. The bouncers had just let the two girl's straight in as they were becoming regular faces now, but that didn't mean Quinn was finding it any easier to watch Santanna and Serena get to dance and grind with Bridget. Sometimes it was all five girls up there and Quinn had to admit, the bar was rather awesome. Bridget rocked it! But that wasn't the point.

"It'll be fine!" Rachel yelled distractedly as she wiped a stool before sitting down, her head unconsciously moving to the beat as the memorised words slipped from her lips. "I'll go get drinks!"

"You sure you don't want me to go?" Quinn offered, seeing Bridget busily pulling pints and accepting the occasional shot. The pure vodka shots were too much for Quinn or Rachel, but Bridget and Santanna were masters at disguising the effects by now and used to the familiar burn. In fact all the girl's were who worked there and they tended the bar like it was second nature. Quinn never understood how they all kept up with the orders that raced in as they performed tricks without even realizing it!

"Its okay, will you look after my bag?" Rachel shouted as back as she descended some steps onto the dance floor, level with the bar. It was only nine, but already the regulars were arriving and the music was on full volume, the dance floor was packed and the drink orders just kept coming. A usual night at _Aliona's,_ or so Quinn thought. It was a Saturday, so the bar was always that little bit more wild. Something Quinn hadn't experienced just yet, but soon would.

"Sure!" She glanced around at the tipsy dancers who were all already enjoying their evening. She felt slightly like she didn't belong there yet, but Rachel had explained that she soon would. It just takes time to appreciate the wild bar, she'd said, explaining that everyone there soon enough became like family to the five girls who worked the bar. Bridget being one of them.

"Liv, you got six double shot's down there, four vodka and cokes and two rums?" Bridget blindly yelled down to Olivia, whilst counting money and clinking a shot glass with a couple of biker styled guys who had brought her the shot on them.

"Coming right up Britain! Head's up!" Bridget caught a bottle of vodka and reached below the bar to line up six vodka shots on the bar.

"Alright Rach?" she nodded when she saw the girl out of the corner of her eye, receiving a smile in response. She finished the shots and collected the money, checking it quickly before moving along to serve Rachel.

"What can I get for yaa?" She grinned, leaning over the bar slightly and slapping a guy's ass playfully as he walked past. Nate, her ex- boyfriend from when they were teenagers, now Serena's guy. It always amazed Rachel how they were so close, even after all those years apart. He turned and grinned at her, raising a beer above his head and winking. She grinned back, and refocused on Rachel. "It's on me." She smiled, reaching behind her and grabbing a seven glasses two at a time whilst her other hand held money which she then through into the till.

"Seven glasses?" Rachel frowned and Bridget chuckled, pointing behind Rachel back to where Quinn was sitting, now accompanied by Mike, Tina, Blaine, Kurt and Brittany.

"Oh." Rachel laughed "Normal please." She pulled out her phone and distractedly read a message whilst Bridget retrieved the different combination of drinks.

"New guy?" Bridget smirked, catching Rachel smile before putting her phone away out of Bridget's sight.

"No one you know Hun." Rachel smirked playfully, picking up two of the glasses and walking away leaving Bridget to smile after her, a smirk playing teasingly across her own lips.

"David, Craig!" Bridget yelled across to two regulars standing slightly to her left by Santanna's part of the bar. Clearly waiting for their order. "Give that young lady a hand with her drinks will you? That table over there." Bridget pointed to the round table just behind the dance floor, raised slightly on the upper platform.

"Sure thing." Craig grinned, picking up three glasses whilst David grabbed the other two and gave Bridget a peck on the cheek before turning to deliver the drinks to their destination.

"Smooth." Santanna grinned, actively serving the eager customers who were practically throwing money at the bar.

"Saved you from another shot did it not?" Bridget asked mockingly, knowing Santanna was the easiest lightweight out of the four of them. She wasn't so sure about the new girl yet.

"Fuck you!" Santanna growled playfully, smirking at Bridget's behind as the girl turned to serve more customers.

"I saw that." Bridget's yelled back, the grin evident in her voice.

"You were meant to!" Santanna called back cockily, laughing as Bridget winked at her over her shoulder.

"Britain! Latina! New York! Ready to get on the bar? We've got this covered for now." Olivia's firm voice cut through the craziness of the bar and Santanna shared a knowingly look with Bridget before they jumped onto the bar, earning a loud, rowdy cheer from the crowd.

"I'll keep serving, the bar's to busy!" Serena called to Olivia who simply nodded before attending to customers.

Santanna and Bridget both shared a high five and a knowing smile before sexily gesturing towards the back of the bar. Mike and Blaine rose, much to Kurt, Rachel's, Tina's and Quinn's surprise, who all watched as they jumped on the bar alongside the two girl's and gave them brief hugs before Santanna slammed the speakers and selected a soundtrack_. A soundtrack without words._

"Are they performing to us?" Kurt hissed to Rachel excitedly, smiling encouragingly at his smirking husband and clapping enthusiastically, earning a few stares from the tougher men. _This wasn't exactly Kurt's usual kind of bar._

"I think they are." Quinn laughed as the music grew louder and the crowd started clapping in time with the beat of the classic Would I Lie To You. Quinn loved the song and by the looks of things, so did the rest of the bar!

Bridget and Blaine sung the opening section, whilst Mike and Santanna got the crowd excited and joined in the chorus. The whole club was alive with the incredible beat and Quinn couldn't believe how much she'd missed Bridget's raspy, hot voice.

Even Olivia, Serena and the new girl. _New Mexico wasn't it? _Got up onto the bar and danced as Bridget and Blaine rocked the bar with their updated version of a brilliant classic.

Santanna pointed to Brittany and pulled her onto the bar as well, dancing with the blonde heatedly as they got lost in the beat. Santanna sung parts as did the crowd and Quinn couldn't help but laugh at the amazing atmosphere in the club. _All because of her girlfriend. _

It drove her crazy when Bridget did a part of the song in another language, commanding the bar as she sexily pointed to Quinn and made her blush before gesturing for the blonde to join her.

Helping Quinn onto the bar, they danced together for the last chorus as the club went crazy and Santanna reached for a bottle of Champagne, handing Bridget a massive knife. Quinn laughed as Bridget winked and swung them around so that she was next to Santanna. As the beat rocked of slowly and Olivia turned the volume down, she moved to stand between Santanna and Brittany, her arms wrapped around their shoulders.

"Tonight Ladies and Gentlemen, Aliona's is proud to present our newest loved up couple who just got engaged! Give it up for... Santanna and Brittany!" The crowd went wild with applause as the two girls blushed and Brittany kissed Olivia's cheek with a massive smile before moving next to Santanna and planting a long, happy kiss to the girl's lips.

Olivia retrieved the champagne bottle from Santanna's grasp and turned to Bridget, holding the bottle out over the crowd as the music got turned up again as did the crowds noise.

"Go for it Britain!" Olivia grinned and Bridget stepped forward, kissing Quinn's lips quickly before stepping forward again and smashing the top of the Champagne bottle right of with the knife, sending it pouring over lucky punters who cheered and laughed.

Turning to give Olivia and Santanna a high five the girl's all laughed as everyone then stepped round to give Santanna and Brittany and massive group hug and congratulate them. Quinn's hand found Bridget's through it all and they shared a loving smile before Bridget leant down and caught the blonde in a long lingering kiss, earning more cheers.

"Sorry, I should have prepared you." Bridget grinned as she pulled away from Quinn and scanned the crowed, chanting bar and the group hug happening on top of it as they congratulated Santanna and Brittany.

"I love it." Quinn laughed, wrapping her arm round Bridget's waist and pulling her closer. "Dance?"

"God yes!" Bridget grinned, tangling their hands together and carefully pulling Quinn down after her.

"You better not slow me down." Quinn joked, smirking as she pulled them into the middle of the dance floor. It was no secret that Bridget was the more talented dancer of the two.

"Like I ever can." Bridget smirked, meaning something entirely different and earning a playful slap.

"Dirty."

"You love it."

"You know what? I do."


	9. Before You Say I Do, Remember Me: Prt 9

**Just a filler! **

**Will properly update at the weekend. Sorry it's not my best but wanted to update and needed to really! **

**Enjoy!**

**/#/#/#/#/#/#/#**

"You thinking about moving in with Bridget at all?" Rachel inquired as she sat with her legs crossed in front of three large boxes filled with Quinn's belongings. The blonde placed a photo frame on the coffee table and shrugged.

"Not really, we haven't even had the chance to have a proper first date yet." Quinn laughed, wondering whether or not her first date with Bridget would really classify as a 'first date'. Rachel just nodded in response, pulling a t-shirt from the box and refolding it again neatly.

"Do you think it's weird we haven't been on a proper date yet? Like a _real_ one." Quinn asked shyly, slightly embarrassed to be unloading all this onto Rachel. Bridget's sort-of cousin. They'd just become a lot closer lately, it was almost as if Rachel was becoming her closest friend in New York and Santanna was Bridget's best friend. It made sense to Quinn for them to be so close, but her and Rachel? Not so much.

"No, not really." Rachel paused, her face slightly unsure as she placed another t-shirt onto the pile and turned to face Quinn. "You spend nearly every night together at _Aliona's_ or your out during the day together. With you's two it's like you've been together for years, which I guess you have. It just doesn't seem like you need a 'first date'." Rachel explained, shrugging and padding of towards the open planned kitchen.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." The blonde shrugged, picking up another picture and polishing it quickly before placing it down and throwing herself down onto the sofa.

"Do you want a first date then?" Rachel grinned, raising her eyebrows as she walked back towards Quinn, her drink in her hand as she threw herself down next to the ex-cheerleader. Quinn couldn't help but giggle at the diva's curiosity, but she suddenly felt reluctant again as Rachel's massive brown eyes focused on her enthusiastically. She snuggled further into Bridget's hoodie which she'd lent her, breathing in the gorgeous familiar scent.

"Yeah, I sorta do." She giggled, her eyes glancing back and forth between Rachel's smiling face and Bridget's own beautiful smile grinning back at her from the frame balanced on the coffee table. "I just think we need time together you know, just us?" she blushed again, wondering why the hell she was saying all this to Rachel.

"It's a brilliant idea Quinn." Rachel reassured placing her hand affectionately on Quinn's arm and sipping her coffee with the other before offering Quinn one. "Coffee?"

"No thanks." Quinn giggled "Do you really think it's a good idea?" She bit her lip, judging Rachel's reaction carefully.

"Yeah!" Rachel smiled encouragingly. She loved knowing Bridget and finally Quinn to were both happy as long as they were together and Rachel wanted to see that grow, not fall apart all over again. "You should surprise her!" Rachel clapped a couple of times, losing herself in excitement causing Quinn to burst out laughing as she realised Rachel was already mentally planning everything Quinn could do.

"I don't know, Bridget's the romantic one out of the two of us. I don't know if I could pull it off." Quinn laughed nervously as Rachel frowned back at her.

"Off course you can. Just one thing first though and that's assigning me and Kurt to help!" Rachel grinned raising her finger and efficiently shushing Quinn, not pausing for the girl's quick dismissal, which was a mixture of surprise and panic.

"Oh god Rachel, I really don't think that's a good idea plus Bridget's got a lot going on at the minuet. I'm quite happy watching her at the bar and…"

Rachel's dismissal _once again_ was quick as she interrupted, clearly not taking no for an answer. Holding up her hand in protest of Quinn's excuses she launched into her mini monologue.

"Me and Kurt will help you. Trust us Quinn, Bridget will love it. She'd want to get away from the bar anyway, I'm sure. You can take her Madison Square gardens, or Tiffany's, ohh wait no! The bar! After hours, you could sneak in. Yes that's a great idea Quinn…" The diva rambled on, suggesting many idea's as Quinn half watched in amusement and half drifted to some other place in her mind.

She knew what she wanted to do, something she knew Rachel didn't know about. She didn't even know if Bridget remembered, but she certainly did. It would be special for them if Quinn played her cards right and she was determined that was exactly what she'd do!

/#/#/#/#/#/#/

A loud knocking on the front door of the apartment roused Quinn from her lay in. She groaned deeply, turning over and tugging the duvet closer. Thinking it was probably just Kurt, coming over to 'brainstorm' with Rachel, she pulled her duvet with her and wrapped it round her shoulders, dragging it out the door and across the living room towards the door.

"Afternoon."

"Mike?" Quinn did a double take as she took in his friendly grin and tall figure standing in the doorway. Her voice went high unintentionally from surprise as her eyes widened at the same time as his cheeky grin.

"What are you doing here?" she breathed out softly, mentally kicking herself for not making an effort and putting on something more presentable than a duvet.

"It's a bit awkward really." He shuffled uncomfortably on his feet as he scanned Quinn's confused expression as she held the door further open and gestured for him to venture inside.

She shut the door and walked over to the sofa, Mike following close behind as she discarded the duvet and neatened a couple of pillows before taking a seat and peering at him nervously through delicate eyelashes.

It was weird seeing him here in Rachel's apartment. They'd only seen each other at _Aliona's _since they'd left Lima and it hadn't been awkward, but more remorseful. That had soon been turned around though when Bridget began signing the club began rocking with crazy beats and overwhelming amounts of alcohol.

"Is something wrong with the annulment settlement? Or the house?" she inquired calmly, not letting the list of things that could have gone wrong get to her. Mike's continuing nervousness unsettled her a little though as he shook his head and ran his hands through his neat hair.

"No, it's not that Quinn. Everything's fine on that front." He assured, pacing a little. Quinn sighed deeply in relief, but frowned at Mike's nervous composure.

"Mike, you're scaring me a little. Is everything okay?" she pressed gently, leaning forward a little to listen to his naturally soft voice. _Completely different to Rachel_! The blonde stifled a laugh, hearing Bridget and Santanna's voices in her head, composing herself just in time to meet Mike's worried eyes.

"Come on, you can tell me Mike. You've known me long enough remember?" She chuckled nervously, unsure whether to approach him or not. She decided not to as he carried on pacing_. Tina! Maybe something was wrong with her_? "Is Tina okay?" she pressed further, his silence continuing.

"Look Quinn I love you, you know that right?" He asked, taking her completely by surprise.

"Yeah." She frowned, her eyes questioning, asking him to explain further.

"I'd never judge you Quinn, but some people well….they will and you know that don't you?"

"Off course I do." She nodded, her head bowed as she realised he must have been talking about her relationship with Bridget.

"Then I need to tell you something important." His voice shook a little as he stopped in front of her, finally standing square and looking her straight in the eyes. His eyes shone with something she couldn't quite pinpoint. It wasn't nervousness anymore, nor was he anxious. They glimmered slightly as he took in her adorable figure, curled in covers and pillows.

"Go on." She pushed, curiosity overtaking her mixed with nerves. She pulled a pillow onto her lap and layed her hands on it, fiddling with her necklace in one hand.

"Your mail got delivered to me by accident. Tina thought it was hers so didn't bother to check, but it belongs to you." He handed her an envelope, with was slightly crumbled and branded with a logo she recognised.

"Ohh god. Am i?" She whispered, panicking inside as she took in Mike's serious stature and understanding smile.

All he did was nod in response, but that was enough. She knew.

/#/#/#/#/#/#/#

"San do you have to go to the club tonight?" Brittany pouted, clinging to the Latina's waist as she attempted to get dressed in the mirror. Santanna laughed and turned around to a face Brittany, discarding the top she'd been trying to put on onto the floor and wrapping her arms around the girl's neck.

"First off all, yes I do and second of all, so do you." She smirked; punctuating each word with a light kiss to the blonde's pouting lips.

"Can I really work with you?" Brittany beamed her face lighting up in hope. Santanna loved nothing more than seeing that massive smile grace Brittany's perfectly angelic face as she pulled the girl closer, smiling herself.

"Off course. Bridget's boss tonight." Santanna grinned devilishly, making Brittany giggle as she turned back to the mirror. Whenever Bridget was boss the bar was on fire. Literally.

"Will you let me hold your hand?" Brittany asked timidly, placing a kiss to Santanna's shoulder and up towards her neck. Santanna's favourite place to be kissed.

"Hmm, like you ever have to ask Britt." Santanna moaned, leaning into Brittany's taller frame, letting the blonde support her as she reached back and placed her hand on Brittany's neck.

The blonde pulled Santanna's hair, highlighting more of her lean neck as she bit down gently, teasing with every stroke of her tongue over the slightly swollen bite. Santanna leant back further, groaning as her body ground against Brittany's, tormenting her .

Brittany's free hand fell to the waist band of the Latina's gym shorts, testing Santanna's want as they teased the smaller girl. Her tongue flicked Santanna's ear earning a hot moan, whilst her hand hovered above the waistband, threatening to dip lower.

"Say what you want." Brittany growled, biting down once more on Santanna's tanned skin before licking and tormenting her collarbone, earning more gasps as her hand dipped slightly lower.

"Fuck me." Santanna growled equally, pushing herself further into Brittany and gaining a whimper in response.

"My pleasure." Brittany grinned, spinning the Latina round and pushing her up against the closet wall. Hungry with need and want as she watched Santanna slip her short's down her toned legs.

"Come and get it." Santanna smirked, sexily gesturing for Brittany to come closer.

"Oh I plan to."


	10. Before You Say I Do, Remember Me: Prt 10

**I will be adding more to this chapter so please check this again if you decide to read the next chapter when I update! **

**Thank you for the reviews! It will all become clear soon I promise. **

**Sorry for any mistakes! **

**/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/**

The music's beat bounced against the walls of the crowded bar, just like any other night as the five girls focused on the customers. Orders were coming in from left and right as they professionally mixed drinks, downed the occasional shot and held light banter amongst themselves, enjoying the atmosphere.

"Nate, what can I get you?" Bridget smiled, leaning over the bar to catch his order. He was always going to be a great friend of hers; they'd been mates even when she'd run away from him too. Again not intentionally, but back then that was just the way her life was. She wasn't going to let that be the way it was anymore though. Not with Quinn.

"What you giving out?" He smiled, leaning on the bar and raising his voice over the noise of the drunken crowd. Bridget just grinned and ducked under the bar for a second, collecting two bottles of Vodka and passing them blindly to Olivia.

"Jim, Jack, Johnny Red, Johnny Black, and Jose; all my favourite men. You can have it any way you like it, as long as it's in a shot glass." She informed, slamming shot glasses onto the bar and smirking as he watched her carefully, grinning whilst he tried to make up his mind.

"Make it a double. Give you girl's one to." He nodded, gesturing to the bottle of Johnny Black behind her and waving to Serena who smiled back . Olivia's rule of no boyfriends/girlfriends or otherwise wasn't really being in forced lately. Perhaps she knew these relationships were for real and not just a fling, but either way she was certainly becoming softer with the girls. _Wouldn't last._

"Sure thing." She laughed softly, swiftly serving up six shots and calling the girls over. They each abandoned their customers for a second, joining Bridget and Nate. The bar egged them on counting down for them as they all downed the shots in unison.

"Damn." The new girl squinted at the burn which was unfamiliar to her, resulting in the girl's sharing a brief laugh whilst the bar cheered.

"Suck it up new girl!" Bridget grinned, offering her a sympathetic squeeze of her hand before turning back to the bar.

"I don't know how you girl's do it!"

"It's second nature! Don't worry you'll get used to it! There's plenty of tricks to learn." Bridget smiled encouraging, the flicker of brightness shimmering in her emerald green eyes which Quinn would recognise as mischievousness.

"Like what?" The new girl inquired, turning to customers and continuing service. There was no rest for the girls tonight. The wild brunette stood behind her and hissed into her ear to make sure the punters didn't get a leg up to her tricks.

"You mix each shot with a beer. Well that's what you look like you're doing." Bridget smirked, returning to her costumers and pulling more pints without really concentrating. "You spit the shot back into the empty bottle." She laughed softly as the new girl suddenly caught on.

"Thank _fucking_ god you told me that!" the girl laughed, earning a grin from Bridget and a knowing smirk from Santanna.

"Bridget or Britain." Bridget reached out her hand, officially introducing herself to the quirky new girl.

" Alex or New Mexico." Alex grinned back, shaking Bridget's hand and pulling another pint.

"Welcome to Aliona's. Good luck." Bridget chuckled, her back now to the girl as she gathered more orders in picked up three empty glasses lining her section of the bar.

"Thanks, I'll need it." Alex chuckled. She was pretty, more innocent than the other girls but Bridget could see the underlying spirit the girl seemed to possess. She was tall, skin with a slight hint of a tan, wide, bright smile and possessed a slender body with dirty blonde hair that just brushed the middle of her back. _Meant for this bar_, Bridget grinned.

All the girls were sexy, but demanding or feisty, that's what made them so wanted and so this girl was an exciting mix up. Something Santanna knew was going to be interesting.

"Is this a church meeting or is this a bar? Make some noise!" Serena leapt onto the bar, strutting across it sharing a wink with Nate before gesturing for him to step forward, leaning down so she could kiss him. Their lips locked momentarily before Bridget stepped onto the bar, playfully smacking the blonde's ass with a cloth before turning the music up even louder and pulling Santanna onto the bar with her.

"Let's get this bar rocking the way we do!" Bridget selected a bar favourite, Jessica Simpsons track These Boots Are Made For Walking and the punters cheered rowdily as the girl's launched into their learnt routine. They had an actual dance for this track which all the regulars had seen so many times they all had it memorised by heart. As the music bellowed from the speakers and the girl's feet all moved in rhythm, the punter's joined in; dancing the routine like it was second nature to them.

Quinn walked into a cheerful crowd lost in the way the music flew through their veins as the alcohol kept coming and five beautiful girls all graced the bar with dancing that wasn't even provocative, yet damn sexy!

Kurt by her side, enthusiastically rubbing his hands together and removing his cashmere scarf, she fixed her eyes onto Bridget's endlessly toned, tanned legs and smiled warmly. Even though her beautiful girlfriend was dancing up there, being appreciated by many drunk, jeering guys who couldn't believe their luck and the occasional woman, whilst she sexily moved fluently between four other gorgeous girls, Quinn strangely didn't feel threatened. She knew she was the one who got to hold Bridget's hand and kiss those perfect apple flavoured, full lips and that's just how she wanted it. _Her British Model. Her Breath-taking Girlfriend. All Hers. _

Watching as Santanna placed her hands on either side of Bridget's hips, pulling her closer and dipping down low before working her way back up, Quinn smirked. She knew back when they were teenagers that Santanna had always had a thing for the feisty, smart girl with the _'banging body'_ as she had always put it and she'd never even denied it, but now Bridget was all Quinn's and that was the way she intended for it to stay, but she'd let Santanna have her fun. _For now_.

As the track changed to a classic, Money Talks (Dirty Cash) and Quinn settled into her usual stool, Liv jumped down from the bar, ready to serve again and so did Santanna and Alex, leaving Bridget with Serena on top of the bar. They continued dancing, switching up the heat a little as the temperate rose as did the noise and the amount of alcohol being ordered once more.

"Liv, do we serve water with our whiskey?" Santanna smirked, over hearing an order placed down by Alex.

"Only water I serve's got barley and hops in it. Hey everybody, do we serve water in this bar?" she yelled over the music, hyping up the crowd once more as they all chanted along.

"Hell, no H2O!" Everybody yelled, earning a raspy laugh from Bridget as she leant down and passed a water hose to Alex.

"Go for it Mexico!" Bridget grinned as the chanting continued.

"What do I do?" Alex asked, as Bridget leapt down and took the hose from the girl's hands, showing her exactly what she needed to do.

"Grab the other hose!" Bridget grinned mischievously, earning a laugh from Olivia who was chanting along with the rest of the bar, now back ontop of the bar.

"GO!" Bridget signalled, stepping onto the bar and spraying the hose all over the punters who continued chanting and laughing as they pushed each other out the way and let the girl's spray them with the water. This was a regular occurrence anytime someone who didn't know the bar well asked for water. On this occasion that just so happened to be Kurt. _Unfortunately._

Quinn burst out laughing watching the scene from afar before dropping down from her stool and working her way towards a drenched Kurt who was obviously less than impressed. In-between laughs, she wrapped her arm around his neck and joined the chanting, catching Bridget's glimmering eyes with her own electric ones. She loved the way Bridget radiated confidence, sexiness and fun as she looked up to her smiling features. It was the Bridget she'd fallen in love with, as well as every other feature of the feisty, spirited brunette.

Kurt huffed and folded his arms over his chest, refusing to be drawn in by the infectious atmosphere or Quinn's obvious amusement.

"I resent this bar!" He scowled, stamping his foot in such a Rachel Berry styled storm out that Quinn just started laughing all over again, playfully tugging him closer and grinning as he pouted.

"Come on! Get rid of your jacket which you don't need anyway and you'll dry out in no time!" She smiled, pulling at his jacket and laughing happily as the cold water hit them again. This bar really was becoming special to her now that she'd been given time to get used to it. She loved it!

Kurt couldn't keep up the pouting any longer as Quinn's massive smile became contagious and the water soaked them once more.

"Ohh what the hell!" He laughed, whipping of his jacket and joining the chanting, the busy yet happy atmosphere overtaking him as he watched Bridget spray everyone once more, yelling as the bar roared with enthusiasm.

"That's it Kurt!" Quinn laughed, dragging him further to the front of the bar and jumping to the beat of the chanting mixed with the track playing underneath the excitement.

"This all happened because I ordered water!" Kurt hissed, earning another laugh from the blonde as she gestured for Santanna's attention.

"Coming right up!" Santanna yelled down to them, not actually giving Quinn a chance to order anything.

"We'll have…"

"I've got your order already Blondie!" Santanna grinned, just slamming cash into a till and then walking down to the awaiting pair, preparing two unusual shots.

"What the fuck is that S?" Quinn inquired wearily, arching her eyebrows in amusement as she watched Kurt stare sceptically, his distaste evident already.

"Get it down yaa!" Bridget slurred from on top of the bar, placing a kiss to Quinn's lips, still smiling as she breathed in Quinn's perfect scent earning a husky laugh from the blonde.

"Make it four." Quinn ordered, pulling Bridget down next to her and wrapping her arm around the toned girl's warm, exposed waist. "If I'm pouring that down my neck then so are you's two." She laughed, passing a shot to each girl and then one to Kurt.

"One, two three!"

The strong burn ran down their throats, leaving a hot path in its trail as it warmed their insides and made them all shake their heads as they squinted and Santanna and Bridget both reached for a beer bottle, sharing a knowing chuckle.

"Bloody hell." Kurt murmured, sliding the shot glass back into Santanna's readied hands. "I'm going to go and meet Blaine." He stated, bailing himself out of another shot, but his smile showed his secret appreciation of the bar.

"Ohh you let down!" Bridget laughed, wrapping her arms around Kurt and placing a kiss on his cheek. "Lunch soon?"

"Yes! You need to update me on your relationship girls!" He gestured with his hands making the girl's giggle and cuddle closer as Quinn wrapped her arm back around the taller girl's waist.

"Text me." Quinn smiled warmly, placing a kiss on his cheek and saying goodbye before he turned to Santanna and waved goodbye, moving back through the dancing crowd.

"He's brave coming in here." Santanna smirked, watching him as he pushing through the tough men blocking his way, insisting no one touched his brand new jacket.

"Got that right! More balls than you _baby_." Bridget winked, earning a laugh from Quinn and a glare from the Latina.

"Britain! On the bar now!" Olivia interrupted before Santanna got a chance to snap back.

"B, I'm going to head home now. Stay at mine tonight?" Quinn asked timidly, not knowing how Bridget would take this. She hadn't asked the girl to stay at hers before, so this was a slightly bigger step then they'd been taking previously.

"Sure." Bridget breathed, clearly slightly surprised but as composed as ever making Quinn smile. "You sure?"

"I just want to spend time with you. Just us." Quinn raised her eyebrow, mimicking Bridget's questioning look, but the smirk made her grin naughtily.

"I'll be there at half three." Bridget promised, kissing Quinn softly and shyly squeezing her hand before watching the blonde strut towards the exit, confidence suddenly evident. This was a side of Quinn Bridget didn't get to see often but when she did? _Damn!_

_/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/_

"I want to take you somewhere tomorrow night." Quinn whispered into Bridget's ear as the brunnette layed next to her to tried to move. A lazy smile graced her face making Quinn smile.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, you able to get tomorrow night off? It's important." Quinn asked hopefully, placing a kiss to Bridget's lips before snuggeling closer into the girl's warm, relaxed body.

"I'll try Quinn, no promises." Bridget's tone was soft and not exactly very convincing, but seeing the dissapointment in Quinn's hazel eyes she restated her plans for the following night. "Actually, fuck Olivia. I'll be there." She grinned, kissing Quinn's neck softly, loving the way the blonde felt so delicate in her arms.

"Good!" Quinn chuckled, inhaling deeply and allowing her eyes to drift open and shut, relishing the way Bridget's lips ghosted over her skin smoothingly.

"I love you baby." Bridget whispered, her deep tone and clipped accent smoothingly Quinn instantly, even more.

"I love you too." Quinn whispered back in her soft, gentle tone, nuzzeling further into Bridget's neck and closing her heavy eyelids, content in Bridget's arms.


	11. Before You Say I Do, Remember Me: Prt 11

"Quinn! Where the hell are you taking me?" Bridget asked nervously, grasping Quinn's hand securely in a death like hold, squeezing her hand harder when the only response she received was a mischievous giggle. "God, you really don't forget anything do you?" Bridget hissed when her heel's almost missed a step.

Quinn's happy laugh echoed from walls as her mind raced back to when Bridget had blindfolded her so many years ago, she chuckled at the memory. She knew the British girl must have had some idea where she was leading her, _but then again_ _knowing Bridget the way she did_, the thought probably hadn't even crossed her mind.

'_**Flashback'**_

_"Where are we going?" Quinn squealed nervously as Bridget carefully led her inside._

_She had no idea where she was as Bridget had insisted on blind folding her once they were half way there, but she had to admit she was excited. She could feel the warmth hit her, signalling that they were indoors and she could hear the low murmur of people discussing tattoo's for god knows what reason._

_"Wait and see." Bridget smirked and Quinn rolled her eyes behind the blind fold, knowing Bridget was enjoying this suspense thing greatly._

_"Right, mind the step. Small step down." Bridget spun herself around to the front of Quinn and gently held both her hands, encouraging her as the blonde carefully stepped down onto wooden floors._

_Suddenly the absence of Bridget's hands startled Quinn and she stretched her arms out searching for the toned, tanned girl. She could just hear Bridget's raspy laugh to her right and she turned around._

_"Right, let's get this of you before you knock something over." Bridget chuckled, approaching Quinn from behind._

_Quinn's sense of direction had completely disappeared and she jumped as Bridget's hands gently caressed the back of her neck by accident._

_"Surprise!" Bridget smiled, flashing her perfectly straight, pearl white teeth._

_"Oh my god, is this what I think it is?" Quinn glanced around the small room._

_There were posters displaying different tattoos, belly bars and earrings and a black leather chair in the centre. Against one wall there were cabinets and against the other there was a sink and a mirror. The step Quinn had descended into the room led back out into a waiting room which contained cream carpets, six chairs and a drinks machine. A tattoo covered woman was sitting on a chair next to where the clients would sit and she was also grinning at a shocked Quinn._

_"Surprised?" Bridget smirked, giggling as Quinn looked around not knowing what to say._

_"God yes! I thought we were going to get dinner." She laughed, despite her surprise and disbelief._

_"I promise you we will." Bridget answered smiling, before turning to the waiting woman._

_"I want to get another phrase beneath the ones I have." She stated and the woman nodded._

_"White ink again?"_

_"yes please"_

_"you have tattoo's?" Quinn was surprised even more so now. She'd never realised before._

_"Yeah, but their abit different."_

_Bridget was clearly amused by Quinn's face as the girl scanned her body for any signs of a tattoo._

_"Where?" Quinn breathed, clearly intrigued._

_"On my back, between my shoulder blades."_

_Quinn's eyes latched onto Bridget's back, willing her to take her top of. Bridget chuckled._

_"You'll see in a minuet." She smiled making Quinn's heart flutter excitedly for a reason she didn't understand._

_"So have you got the other quote written down?" the woman asked professionally. She'd obviously done Bridget's other tattoo's or atleast done one before._

_"Yeah, here it is." Bridget pulled a crumbled piece of paper from her back pocket and handed it to the woman. The tough looking woman unfolded the piece of paper and scanned the choice of words carefully. _

_"Lovely choice."_

_"Thanks." She breathed, nervousness hitting her slightly. This was going to be her third yet she still got nervous._

_"Right, get comfortable so we can start. Is your friend okay with watching?"_

_Bridget swung her head round to glance back at Quinn who hastily replied firmly._

_"I want to stay here."_

_"Okay, say if you get a little queasy." The woman grinned, but Quinn's eyes were fixed on the beautiful girl in front of her._

_Bridget unbuttoned her long denim shirt which she was wearing paired with cream uggs (real of course) and leggings._

_Quinn's mouth suddenly felt dry as the shirt fell away from the brunette's shoulders revealing soft, tanned skin and a black t-shirt bra. Quinn could only see her back from where she was standing and was extremely grateful for that. She was already hotting up._

_"Can you see them?" Bridget's raspy voice asked as she pulled her luxuriously thick, long, hair out the way._

_"No." Quinn burrowed her brow in confusion. What was the girl talking about?_

_As she walked closer to where the brunette was sitting she realised the white tattoos across the girls back. She had to look closely, but she could see two lines of quotes, both in different languages. She recognised one as Spanish which didn't surprise her too much. It was Bridget's mum's native language and the British girl knew it fluently. _

_"Wow." She breathed, reaching out to run her fingers across them unconsciously. Bridget shivered at the light contact._

_"They look amazing." Quinn's dry mouth just about whispered._

_Bridget's raspy laugh brought Quinn back to earth._

_"You like them?"_

_"I love them." Quinn smiled softly, connecting their eyes together in a tender stare._

_Before she knew what she was really doing, she leant forward and kissed Bridget's cheek so softly it was hardly able to be felt._

_Bridget sat there with her eyes fluttering closed as Quinn's ever so delicate lips pressed gently against her warm cheek._

_As the blonde pulled away, she felt Bridget's long, curly eyelashes flicker open and closed against her flushed cheek._

_Quinn shyly stepped backwards, her cheeks a rosy red and a cautious smile creeping across her lips._

_Her eyes wondered unconsciously over Bridget's perfect, ample chest. She didn't even realise she was staring until Bridget moved._

_Bridget smiled fondly. She didn't appear shy or surprised by Quinn's actions, but if she was, she didn't show it. Much to Quinn's relief._

_"Let's get this tattoo done girls."_

_The woman walked back into the small room obviously enthusiastic and Quinn's stomach twisted nervously, yet she was excited. She had no idea why she was nervous. Nothing was happening to her, but Bridget's calm, collected face showed no sign of panic and it calmed her straight away._

_It was funny the effect Bridget had over her._

#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/

"I really don't forget a thing. This is payback." Quinn laughed softly, wrapping her arm gently around the taller girl's waist and guiding her towards the seemingly deserted shop.

"It's a harsh payback." Bridget hissed, digging her pedicured nails into Quinn's hands earning another laugh as the blonde jokingly bumped her hip. "And you're _clearly_ loving it." Bridget pouted, filling Quinn with affectionate as she giggled softly, reached up on her toes and took the brunette by surprise, kissing her tenderly.

"But if you keep doing that then I suppose I can suffer this a little longer." Bridget smiled, radiating warmness as she searched for Quinn's hand again and squeezed it tenderly.

"Trust me, I would if I could." Quinn teased, wandering away and pulling Bridget along behind her listening to her addictive raspy chuckle.

"Well baby, if you untie me then I will gladly attend to your every need." Bridget purred throatily, knowing that always drove Quinn mental_. In a good way_.

Quinn was grateful the beautiful girl couldn't see the affect she was already having on her as her cheeks hotted up and her chest rose and fell quicker_. Hold it together Quinn, don't make it too easy._

"It's my turn to attend to _your_ needs, starting tonight." Quinn stated a smile across her face as Bridget arched a perfect eyebrow sexily.

"I'll hold you to that." Bridget grinned, her hand resting on the bottom of Quinn back securely.

"Our first date." Quinn smiled, looking up at her blindfolded girlfriend and pressing another gentle kiss to the girl's lips. "Starts now."

Bridget held Quinn closer to her, letting the blonde guide her safely towards their surprise destination as they walked further down what Bridget could only assume was just any ordinary street. She could feel the crisp crunch of snow beneath her feet as Quinn's hand found its way into her jean pocket, her other hand wrapped around her waist snugly.

The cold wiped against their cheeks harshly as both girl's instinctively ducked their heads and the clear night sky seemed filled with millions of twinkling stars.

"We're here." Quinn exhaled, the smile still gracing her gorgeous lips as she untangled their hands briefly to remove her scarf and untie the blindfold from around Bridget's eyes.

She pulled Bridget closer as she held the door open for the pair of them, old emotions suddenly flushing over her. Her heart and mind raced back to six years ago when the two girl's had been in a very similar situation.

"Oh my god. _Quinn_." Bridget whispered her features soft as she leant down and kissed her girlfriends cheek with affection. "As if." She giggled gently as Quinn chuckled beside her.

"I'm trying to be brave here. You know what I'm like." She giggled nervously, her mind still stuck in the past, _as was Bridget's_. The British girl knew Quinn was intrigued when she'd watched her have her tattoo done, but the blonde had always insisted she would never let a needle near her and now here they were. _In a tattoo shop._

"I'll hold your hand." Bridget promised, breathing in warm air as her eyes lit up scanning the small shop making Quinn smile up at her.

"I'll hold you to that."

/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/

"San, my snowman looks fat." Brittany pouted, adjusting his scarf and nose.

"He's perfect Britt, just like you." She smirked, embracing the blonde from behind and kissing her neck.

The blonde turned around, beaming. The snowman forgotten.

"Can I tell you something San?" she whispered, their noses almost touching.

"Sure." Santanna smiled, unsure why they were whispering but not wanting to break the tenderness of the moment.

"I love you." Brittany stated plainly, but her eyes shone and her lips were separated slightly, teasing Santanna. The Latina giggled softly and pulled the blonde closer, the air sharply piercing her lungs as she inhaled deeply.

"I love you too Britt." She whispered, pushing their lips together firmly and biting the blondes lower lip seductively, earning a low groan. Their numb lips moved together seamlessly, warmed as their tongues flicked together completely in sync. The cold was blocked out as their bodies swayed together and their minds completely lost in the warmth of one another, it was feisty yet familiar.

"Can we get ice cream San?" Brittany broke away, resting their foreheads together and beaming happily. Her flushed cheeks and panting red lips the complete image of adoration as she stared into Santanna's wide, surprised eyes.

"I was thinking something more like coffee?" Santanna suggested, but Brittany shook her head stubbornly.

"I want to do what we always do in summer." Brittany pouted, resting her hands on the smaller girl's hips teasingly, knowing Santanna could never resist her perfected pout.

"Ahh fine." Santanna grinned, rolling her eyes and grabbing Brittany's cold hands. _Why the blonde wanted ice cream she would never know but if that's what her fiancé wanted then that's what she got. _

"Yay!" Brittany squealed, running off towards the car pulling Santanna behind her, both girl's laughing blissfully as the snow seemed to swallow their legs increasing their effort.

They'd been spending a lot more time together lately. Santanna was in the process of dropping out of her medical course and Brittany was teaching less dance classes but walking more dogs which she and Santanna were able to do together. It wasn't perfect yet, but they had plenty of time to figure out what they wanted to do and being together was all they needed to feel complete at the moment.

_It was perfect._

_/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/_

"Wow, it looks amazing Quinn." Bridget beamed, her eyes warm as she took in the white ink tattoo placed tastefully between the gorgeous blonde's shoulder blades. Just like her own.

"Does it look good?" Quinn asked nervously, twisting her neck round as far as she could without being sore, her eyes settling on Bridget's lively yet sincere eyes.

"God yes, sexy as hell baby." Bridget grinned, earning a relieved giggle as she placed a loving kiss on the blondes temple.

"You really think so?" Quinn's eyebrows knitted together as she twisted again, hinting for Bridget to help her see it before the woman bandaged it up. Bridget grinned mischievously understanding her girlfriends tactics which never failed to amuse her.

"Excuse me?"

"Yes beautiful." The woman floated back in, posing against the doorframe flirtily as Bridget simply smiled and gestured towards Quinn who was wearing a less than impressed scowl. Bridget was used to the attention but for Quinn, no one was allowed to hit on her girlfriend. _Especially whilst she was bloody right there! _

"Would it be possible for you to bring us a mirror please? It's so my _girlfriend_ can see it." Bridget exaggerated the word 'girlfriend' much to Quinn's satisfaction and the tattooist's amusement who seemed to find the feistiness even more intriguing.

"Sexy." The weirdly attractive young tattooist purred, daring Quinn's patience who seemed to growl in response to the woman's cockiness. Bridget simply stepped forward, levelling their eye contact and arching her eyebrow sexily.

"You want it yeah?" Bridget smirked, her raspy tone deeper than usual as her hips swayed forward slightly seductively. Quinn watched in suspense, not knowing where Bridget was going with this but feeling slightly smug as she watched the dark haired tattooist swoon nervously before composing herself and testing the pair further.

"You couldn't handle this girly." She flashed a daring look across to Quinn before smiling teasingly to Bridget.

"I'm not a girl." Bridget stated firmly, gesturing suggestively for the black haired girl to come closer. "The question is _girly_, can _you_ handle all this." Bridget husked into her ear, pushing the girl against the wall with one finger and smirking smugly when the girl's breath caught and she gulped.

Quinn's mouth ran dry as her eyes caught onto Bridget's honey coloured hip's, moving seductively and her raspy voice pushed Quinn over the edge. Watching Bridget have this kind of effect on a stranger was weirdly arousing.

"No problem. I'd have you begging." The girl purred once more, trying desperately to keep her composure as Bridget's warm breath tickled her throat.

"No baby girl. You wouldn't be able to handle the _two_ of us together." Bridget smirked, looking over her shoulder and winking to Quinn whose eyes immediately widened.

"If I wanted to I could easily have you _both_ begging." The surprisingly confident girl boosted. She was giving Bridget a run for her money, that was for sure, but there was no doubt in Quinn's mind who would win.

"Show us." Bridget husked, backing away and walking back towards Quinn leaning next to her with her arms folded and Quinn's delicate hand rested on her thigh.

Her eyes rested coldly on the girl's teasing face, watching her sceptically as the girl with the name tag Lindsay edged towards them.

"We're waiting." Bridget stated softly and Quinn nodded gently, staring unconsciously as if daring Lindsay to move closer. The girl was watching her carefully, as if judging her feistiness.

"You aren't brave enough." The girl teased, raunchily leaning towards Quinn and ghosting her lips neared the blondes.

"Don't you fucking touch my girlfriend." Bridget growled, stepping between them and bringing herself unintentionally closer to the girl, her height working at her advantage.

"Why gorgeous?" Lindsay teased, stepping back slightly "You jealous hot stuff?"

"Yes." Bridget stated plainly taking Quinn by surprise. She had thought the girl would play hardball a little more than that, but the simple admission of jealousy made Quinn smile smugly and took Lindsay by surprise more, _much to Quinn's pleasure_.

"You don't know what to say to that do you, _gorgeous_?" Quinn smirked, standing up to match the girl's height and smiling possessively as she linked her and Bridget's fingers together and pulled her girlfriend towards the door, throwing a smile back over her shoulder as they walked through the door.

As soon as the fresh air hit them both girl's burst out laughing happily as Bridget wrapped her arm around Quinn's hip and pulled her closer.

"Jealous were you?" Quinn grinned up at her, loving the way Bridget's cheeks flushed a little as the girl shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Yes." Bridget blushed, burying her features further into her scarf as the blonde giggled lovingly.

"I was jealous too." Quinn admitted "But I loved seeing her face." She chuckled, as Bridget chuckled too.

"She was a stubborn cow." Bridget laughed, suddenly stopping and turning Quinn round. "But weirdly fun." Her eyebrows knitted together as she grinned.

"She was actually." Quinn frowned, before breaking into a giggle and standing on her tiptoes, bringing her lips to Bridget's ear. "You want to know something?" she whispered, earning a audible gulp from Bridget who smirked at Quinn's suggestive tone.

"Of course." Bridget whispered happily, her voice hushed too although there was no reason for them to be whispering.

"Seeing you like that? Completely fucking arousing!"

/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/

"I promise I'll take this slow." Bridget promised, kissing along Quinn's jaw line gaining hushed groans and needy moans as the blonde tangled her hands in her long, soft hair pulling and pushing.

"I trust you Bridget." Quinn confirmed softly, pulling Bridget to look her in the eyes.

Her eyes were intense yet soft and instantly Quinn's nerves subsided. She was anxious but as Bridget's eyes focused on her lips and drew Quinn unconsciously closer to wrap her in a comforting, gentle kiss every worry the blonde was harbouring magically disappeared.

"I'll make sure this is special for you." Bridget promised between kisses.

"You don't have to try to do that." Quinn husked, loving the way Bridget hands moved expertly along her body sending chills down her spine with every stroke and gentle touch along with the rough pulls and feisty pushes. It was everything she thought it would be as her body felt more _alive_ than ever before.

Every nerve felt electric as Bridget hands wandered sensually sending Quinn further into a world of oblivion. She'd never felt like this before. It surprised her how she could feel so lost in this new world of desire as long as Bridget was there with her.

Bridget chuckled sexily into Quinn's hair sending the blonde's hips bucking as her minty breath tickled her neck and her delicate fingers ran teasingly up her inner thigh.

Bridget's other hand pushed Quinn's hair back tenderly as she attached her lips erotically to the blondes newly exposed neck. Her tongue driving Quinn crazy as it flicked over a new love bite and teasingly traced her neck up to her ear as her hand trailed further up Quinn's thigh leaving tingles in its trail.

Quinn's hips bucked once more as she yelled out Bridget's name in need. Bridget felt like she was everywhere and Quinn's mind was struggling to concentrate as her hands tugged at Bridget's t-shirt in desperate want.

Bridget's fingers began tracing her features and Quinn opened her eyes again, studying the now dark eyes as they danced over her face. The brunette's thumbs ran over Quinn's bottom lip painfully slow, memorizing its outline. "Kiss me." The request was barely a breath from Bridget's mouth. Quinn flipped them over with ease.

Quinn swallowed hard as she lowered herself to Bridget's full lips, allowing them to brush lightly, sharing each other's breath, before she closed her eyes and captured the perfect mouth with hers.

Her chest fluttered and her breath was sucked from her lungs, but she held on to that kiss until her blood boiled with its need for oxygen. They both gasped and panted for the air they were so desperate for, but pushed the pain of their burning lungs to the back of their mind and met with another passionate kiss.

This time Bridget ran her fingers into Quinn's blonde locks and pulled her closer, never wanting to let go. The ex-cheerleader didn't mind, only gasping for breaths between connections of their lips, relishing the sweetness of Bridget's mouth that she had dreamed of for so long. The only thing better was when Bridget granted the blonde access inside her mouth and their tongues met for the first time. Quinn moaned at the contact as they fought for dominance. She didn't care who won, she just wanted more.

With the forcefulness rising with their desire, Quinn abandoned the dancer's bruising lips for her neck and Bridget gasped with approval of the first nip of skin. The brunette clung tightly to the blonde, hooking her arms over her back, hands locked onto her shoulders, pulling her closer. Their warm bodies pressed tightly together as Quinn traced the British girl's jaw line from one side of her neck to the other with desperate kisses and hot breaths.

"I need you." Quinn confessed as she kissed Bridget's lips again.

The brunette writhed under the blonde as she rocked her hips, connecting with Bridget's center. "Then take me."

An animalistic growl ripped from the back of Quinn's throat at Bridget's words and she trailed wet kisses down the column of her neck, licking and nipping at her collarbone, while a hand slipped under the beautiful girl and unhooked her bra with ease. The grazing fingers sent chills up the brunette's spine and she began shaking with anticipation.

Moving to hold her weight on her knees, Quinn separated their bodies enough to discard the lacy black bra on the floor. Bridget's hands, no longer clinging to Quinn's shoulders, found the opening of her white blouse and ripped it open, sending buttons pinging off of the surrounding walls and floor. Instantly her tiny hands found her breasts and began massaging them through the fabric of her bra, pinching the hardening nipples between her forefinger and thumb. Quinn's moans were swallowed by the model's mouth as she fought to discard her blouse.

Bridget released her lips so she could sit up and removed her bras as well. The woman's hands ran up and down the burning skin of Quinn's stomach as she hovered above her again. Quinn braced herself on one hand and followed with lust filled eyes as her other kneaded Bridget's exposed breasts before she lowered her mouth and teased the nipple with lazy circles of her tongue. The model's nails raked over her stomach on their trek up to her breasts, resuming their teasing of Quinn's nipples. The blonde moaned as she closed her soft lips around Bridget's rosy bud and grazed it between her teeth as she let it slip out.

"Fuck, Quinn…take me now."

The British girl released the blonde's breasts as she lowered herself, trailing open mouthed kisses down the brunette's flexing abs. The muscles fluttering with each swipe of her tongue. Quinn ran her hands over Bridget's hip bones and back underneath her before she lifted her hips and removed her underwear. The blonde surveyed her naked dream before her, running light hands over the soft skin of her legs, spreading them further apart. She brought her mouth down and ran her tongue through the moist length and Bridget's breath caught in her throat. The model arched her back at her tongue's second, more forceful swipe, flicking her clit at its end, and whimpered in need.

Quinn sat back up on her knees and ran her middle and ring fingers through her slick wetness, pressing down with her palm as it moved over her clit.

"I have wanted you for so long." Quinn admitted, running her hand through again as she trailed kisses back of the panting model's body to her ear. "I've wanted to know what you taste like. What…what you feel like…" She slide her two fingers deep inside and grunted, curling them upward firmly as she drew them back slowly. She pulsed in again as she suckled Bridget's ear lobe. "And you know what?"

Bridget's breath was ragged gasps as Quinn pressed down on her clit again with each tortuously slow pulse of her long fingers inside of her. The model's nails dug into Quinn's back in desperation. "…what?…" Quinn smiled at the raspy-ness of the singers voice.

"You did not disappoint." The blonde began a steady increase in her pace, studying how the brunette's body began to tense as she reached a furious pace, her palm slapping hard against the sensitive bundle of nerves.

Bridget mashed her lips between her teeth, closed her eyes, and threw her head back, but kept her hands busy. Blindly she unhooked and unzipped Quinn's black pants and slid her hand inside. He fingers fumbled in the wetness she found there but quickly found what they were looking for and Quinn gasped above her.

"Fuck." Quinn rested her forehead to Bridget's and she closed her eyes. "That feels so fucking good." She rocked her hips in time with Bridget's circles for more pressure.

Bridget's moans and grunts of pleasure had melted into whimpers and shaky gasps as she neared her orgasm. "Yes…so close, baby. I'm so close." She quickened her pace with her fingers, silently begging Quinn to do the same. Her arm burned but she bit her lip and pushed it further until Quinn gasped sharply and her body jerked with ragged breaths.

As her ecstasy took her, Quinn grew more forceful with her thrusts, sending Bridget closer to her edge. Her hazel eyes watched as the dancer withdrew her hands from her pants and sucked them into her mouth, moaning at the taste. "You taste so good."

Quinn's eyes were suddenly clear and studying the brunette's face like a predator stalks its prey. Bridget's eyes met hers and she smiled before pouncing on her lips. She moaned at the taste of herself still on the British girl's tongue before she lowered herself back down between her thighs and sucked her clit between her lips. Bridgetl's hips bucked with each flick of the blonde's tongue that matched the relentless pace of her fingers still inside.

She felt the pull in the pit of her stomach and the sudden burst of relief causing her to scream the blonde's name as she came. Her toes curled and her body shook uncontrollably while her arms flailed in search of her lover. Quinn resumed her hovering position above the brunette, kissing her neck tenderly as the model threw her arms around her neck, her body still lost in pleasure. "Holy fuck." Was all Bridget could say once she was able to speak again. "Just…holy fuck."

Quinn laughed into her neck. This was what she wanted. To be as close as she could be to the model, to feel their bodies pressed together, vibrating against one another with each pounding heart beat as her breath slowed. She placed one last kiss on the brunette's neck and began to pull away. Her hips pressed into Bridget and the mode bucked and shook.

"Are you still going?" Quinn asked in amazement as the brunette still quivered in her orgasm.

"Ye-Ah!…either that…hmm…or you…you broke me…"

Quinn returned to her lovers arms and pressed her lips to her ear. "If that is broke, I'm not too sure you want me to fix you." The dancer only shook her head and fisted the blonde hair.

"I love you."


	12. Before You Say I Do, Remember Me: Prt 12

"How was that for your first time?" Bridget grinned down at the girl whose head was resting on her chest as she listened to the smoothing steady heartbeat.

"No words." Was all Quinn could say as she peered up into Bridget's smiling eyes. It had been everything to her, like falling in love all over again. She was sure it was Bridget that had that effect on her every time the model turned something ordinary into something extraordinary, which in Quinn's eyes was every day.

Bridget chuckled softly, her raspy tone evident. "I didn't realise you were going to take control." She grinned to a blushing Quinn who buried her head further into her t-shirt.

"Neither did I to be honest." Quinn sighed, loving the way nothing seemed like more than it was around Bridget. "I just…I needed you. I've waited since we were sixteen."

"I know baby, I hope I didn't disappoint." Bridget smiled gently, pressing a tender kiss on Quinn's forehead before pulling the blonde closer into her warm body, entwining their legs and fingers together.

"Bridget could you ever disappoint me? No. You were incredible and I loved every minute of it. Being with you means everything to me."

Their eyes connected in a firm stare as Bridget's eyes gently drifted over Quinn's breath taking features. She smiled affectionately as Quinn reached up and stroked her cheek, pausing intensely before finally closing the gap between them.

Their lips brushed together, lingering before Quinn deepened the kiss begging for access. Access granted, their entwined hands detangled and found each other's hair as they became more desperate. Bridget's tongue ran teasingly over the roof off Quinn's mouth swallowing the blonde's husky moan of pleasure.

They pulled apart when the need for air became too great, resting their foreheads together.

A tinge of guilt twisted in the pit of Quinn's stomach as she peered into Bridget's electric eyes. She leaned back and softly rested her hand on Bridget's as she leaned against the girl's chest.

"For your first time you were very ermm… _experienced_." Bridget giggled, pressing another kiss to Quinn's hair.

"I must be a natural." Quinn joked, the stab of guilt growing deeper as she listened to the steady beating of Bridget's heart. She couldn't carry on like this when already it was eating her up inside.

To Quinn that had counted as her first time. First _real_ time anyway, but it wasn't and she knew it was wrong to deceive Bridget after all the care the beautiful girl had given her to make sure it was special.

Her stomach twisted nervously again as Bridget sighed and snuggled deeper into the bed, being careful not to disrupt Quinn as the blonde appeared content in her arms.

"Bridget?" Quinn whispered, her breath catching as the girl's eyes reopened and blinked adorably.

"Yeah?"

"I can't do this. I've done something_ too_ wrong Bridget. _Really _wrong." She sat up straighter and pulled the loose sheet under their thick duvet with her. Bridget sat up straighter too, her face frowning as her eyes widened with worry.

"What are you talking about?" She inquired softly as Quinn pulled away, turning towards the window and staring blindly out of it, her back to the concerned taller girl. "You're really worrying me Quinn."

The blonde didn't bother turning to face Bridget as a tear rolled down her cheek, the sheet held into place with one hand as she nervously ran her thumb over her trembling lip with the other.

"Please don't hate me."

"Quinn I could never hate you. Please just tell me what's going on baby?" Bridget gently urged, edging closer and raking her eyes over Quinn's un-bandaged tattoo. _I really must make sure she gets that bandaged._

"You will Bridget! I've been so stupid." Quinn's voice was bitter as she bit her bottom lip and turned to face the brunette who seemed so lost yet her warm heart was patient and non-judgemental as she waited for Quinn to tell her what this was all about.

"Whatever it is we'll deal with it." Bridget shrugged, trying to sound calm although inside she was panicking. Her feet padded softly against the dark laminate floor as she crept forward a little, her eyes firmly attached to Quinn's unsettled eyes.

"You won't want too."

"I will, now tell me?"

"I'm so _so_ sorry Bridget." Quinn turned to face her, tears running freely down her face as she stepped forward cautiously, a large gap still between them.

"As much as I want to sound calm, you're really freaking me out Q."

"That… That…" She gestured to the bed but then paused. "Look, I'm just going to come straight out with it okay?"

"That would help." Bridget urged, Nate's old light blue shirt barely covering her toned, tanned thighs as she stood in the dim light of the modern, stylish room.

"That… It, well it, it wasn't really my first time Bridget. Not really."

More tears fell as Bridget's face turned blank, her eyes suddenly overwhelmed with sadness as she took in the weary blonde waiting nervously in front of her.

"Wait, so you….you lied?"

"Wait Bridget, I'm not done yet." Quinn's voice shook as she tried to stand straighter, fighting every instinct to run into Bridget's arms and beg her to stay. She just knew the woman wouldn't want to stay once she found out the exact truth.

"You aren't going to want to hear this."

"Just tell me Quinn." Bridget almost growled between gritted teeth, her eyes shimmering with unshed tears.

"I'm so sorry." She paused, unsure of her ability to continue. Bridget looked utterly heartbroken standing in front of her. She looked angry as a million questions ran unanswered through her mind, but she focused on the floor not wanting to look at Quinn's beautiful tear stained face.

"Read this." Quinn turned around and knelt down in front of a pile of discarded clothes. Her delicate, shaky fingers fumbled nervously as she searched through the pile of clothes looking for her jacket.

"Here." She held out the envelope to Bridget, not daring to move forward as Bridget's confused features raked over her shaky composure dangerously. Her eyes flickered with anger, upset and confusion as she leant forward, refusing to come into contact with the unstable blonde who visibly flinched at the other woman's broad movement to grab the envelope.

"What is this?" Bridget whispered, unfolding the paper and turning her back towards Quinn who bit her lip in a hopeless attempt to swallow more tears. Bridget didn't want to read the letter, scared of its content but turning her back to Quinn insured the blonde wouldn't be able to see her reaction before she recomposed herself.

She glanced quickly down the paper, scanning for any words that would spark upset or anger before she allowed herself to start reading.

One word was all it took to make a small smile creep across her features conflicting with the glimmering tears still evident in her eyes.

The pause made Quinn's stomach twist once more. She couldn't stand the suspense as Bridget kept reading, not turning to face her. Quinn could tell Bridget was rereading it. Double checking the facts anxiously.

"Well…?" Quinn whispered, an apprehensive smile slowly inching across her rosy lips as Bridget's body relaxed and she turned to smile shyly at Quinn, holding the piece of paper up and rising one eyebrow in her sexy questioning way.

"It's true." Quinn reaffirmed, nodding her head slowly as her smile only grew bigger at the other girl's response.

Bridget dropped the paper on the floor and ran towards her, wrapping her arms round her and laughing happily into her neck. Both girls' collapsed onto the massive bed as Bridget crashed their lips together blissfully earning another giggle from Quinn as she pulled back and beamed down at the goddess beneath her.

"So you're okay with it then?" Quinn asked timidly, suddenly a frown crossing her face which instantly disintegrated when Bridget grinned down at her and kissed her desperately again.

"I'm more than okay with it Quinn! I don't care that it wasn't you're first time or any of that shit. This beats anything I could ever wish for."

"Really?" Quinn breathed, relief washing over her as she rested her delicate hands on Bridget's bare thighs.

She tossed and turned at night worrying constantly about Bridget's reaction, but this was more than she'd ever even expected. She'd known how wrong it was to sleep with Bridget without baring the truth first but she'd been so convinced the model would walk straight out of the door that grasping onto every intimate moment she could cling to was Quinn's main intention before it all potentially disappeared.

Yet Bridget loved her and smoothed all Quinn's internal worries with one flash of her perfect smile and warm eyes.

She'd proved Quinn wrong once more.

/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/

"You should talk to Bridget." Rachel suggested leaning over the black marble work surface on the island in the middle of her kitchen and sighing dramatically as Santanna through her arms up in expiration.

"What's she gonna do ayy Rupaul?" Santanna groaned sighing in defeat as she leant across the counter opposite an exhausted diva.

She'd been asked to do two performances that night only to arrive home to a pacing Santanna wearing a hole in her favourite rug.

"First of all, ditch that hideous nick name. I am a mature woman now with a blossoming future in the world of performing and I do not wish for that name to follow me everywhere! If it is used you can feel free to show yourself towards the door and two… listen to me. I have an idea that you might just be intrigued by if you give it a chance that is!" The diva pointed, her eyes suddenly lighting up with excitement as she examined the baffled Latina's amused face.

"You going to intercept?" Rachel challenged before continuing. The Latina simply smirked and shook her head in amusement. She still hadn't gotten readjusted to the diva's rants or overwhelming rambling but they were just as entertaining and sometimes just as annoying as they were six years ago.

The diva walked around the counter towards the kettle pouring a generous amount of boiling water into a mug and slowly stirring the spoon in lazy circles, teasing Santanna as she thought over her idea.

"Well, you going to keep me waiting?" Santanna demanded, crossing her arms earning a soft chuckle from the diva as she rolled her eyes. Patience really wasn't Santanna's strong point.

"I'm thinking." The smaller girl stated a teasing smile gracing her full lips as she sat back down on a stool and took a long sip from her herbal tea. Santanna simply rolled her eyes, huffing in annoyance before sitting next to the diva and swivelling round a little _too_ fast on her stool to face the diva.

"Think quicker." The Latina grumbled under her breath as the diva's eyes flicked over her ambitiously.

"I'm thinking that Bridget could give you a job…"

"How? She's a coyote with me at night and a photographer during the day. She doesn't need me when she'd already got an apprenticeship working for her."

"If you let me continue." Rachel raised her eyebrows. " Bridget has that old dance studio right? Well that could easily be made into a successful business! You could be her secretary, Brittany could teach dance on the upper floors with Mike and the downstairs could be turned into a studio for her photography! She could teach you!"

Rachel was _so_ enthusiastic it scared her, but instantly her eyes narrowed in thought. The diva, once again had a very interesting idea.

"How do we get Bridget to do that?" Santanna giggled wickedly, ambitious ideas suddenly filling her mind as she remembered the gorgeous studio which was deserted yet promising on every level.

"Just suggest it? The studio's been the last thing on her mind lately, but show her it's potential and it's all yours!"

"Believe me, if anyone knows that place's potential it's Bridget." Santanna mumbled, downing another swig from her glass. "She loves it."

"Exactly so she'd want to see it being used! She's an incredible dancer as is Britt and Mike so give her a project. That girl is nothing but ambitious!" Rachel grinned taking another long sip as Santanna giggled. The diva knew her cousin's wicked, determined mind inside out.

This might just work if Santanna played her cards right.

Just like she was determined to do so.

/#/#/#/#/#/#/

"How's that tattoo?" Bridget sighed, gently stroking the blonde's soft arm. Quinn was tucked under one of her arms as Bridget studied her recent portfolio in the dim light.

"It's okay, a little sore." Quinn admitted sleepily, snuggling further into Bridget her eye lids closing heavily as she battled to open them once more.

"I'll treat it for you in the morning baby." Bridget promised, pressing a light kiss to the blonde's lips before tapping the tip of her pencil against her teeth seductively. Leaning over and grabbing her office glasses from the bedside table she smoothed the duvet out and sighed deeply.

"I didn't know you wore glasses." Quinn smiled up at her, taking in the outrageously sexy brunette who seemed obvious to how much she was turning the blonde on unintentionally.

"Uh yeah, worn them since I remember." Bridget grinned, retuning to studying her portfolio.

"They're rather…tempting." Quinn purred, even more turned on by the brunettes game of hard ball, suddenly her tiredness was non-existent.

"Tempting ayy gorgeous?" Bridget smirked.

"Very." Quinn purred again leaning closer to Bridget's full lips.

"You into the whole secretary scene then?" Bridget winked making the blonde chuckle as she pretended to think.

"Definitely _baby_." Quinn moaned into her ear making the brunette try desperately to disguise a shiver.

"I'll see you for a _very _high priority interview tomorrow." Bridget purred back making Quinn's eyes fly open.

"You'd really do that?" Quinn smiled.

"Anything for my baby, but I'll need to be impressed if I'm seriously going to considering hiring you." Bridget teased, tapping the pencil against her full lower lip as she eyes the blonde seductively.

"Fuck. The interview can wait, I'll show you my hidden talents now. I'm nothing but prepared." Quinn growled.

"_Don't make me wait. I don't tolerate lateness_."


	13. Before You Say I Do, Remember Me: Prt 13

The wind could be heard swirling dangerously outside as heavy droplets of rain pattered loudly against the large glass windows lining one side of Bridget's expensive apartment. The excited chatter filled the classy room as Bridget casually sipped a glass of champagne on the sofa accompanied by Kurt, Rachel, Santanna, Brittany and a still growing tiny grey and white kitten.

Kurt was perched next to Bridget leaning in enthusiastically listen to Rachel's rushed chatter who was sitting on the edge of the coffee table. Santanna was standing behind the sofa sipping her champagne every time Rachel launched into a new chapter of her ever-changing life. Unconsciously Santanna's finger's found a strand of Bridget's long silky hair and began teasingly tracing it along the top of the sofa for Gracie to chase.

At the small tug of her hair Bridget looked up and playfully pouted at Santanna's grinning face.

Quinn was standing by the island on the other side of the room happily chatting to Mike and Tina who were both seemingly enjoying the gathering Bridget and Quinn had planned for their announcement. Blaine was sat on the floor searching through Bridget's wide array of CD's with little Maddie sat comfortably in his crossed legs. It made Kurt slightly more eager to start a family of their own one day.

The long modern dining table was set tastefully to the left of the large open space right next to the gorgeous windows overlooking the buzzing city and occasional spot of greenery. The glass covered fire was roaring furiously in the centre of the spacious living area warming the apartment with the smoky, wintery scent of pine wood as everyone dug their toes into the soft fur rug and sipped on glasses of expensive champagne or red wine.

"You guy's ready to tell them?" Bridget muttered under her breath as she approached Quinn, Mike and Tina in the dark wooden kitchen area. Wrapping her arms around the blonde and smiling as Quinn leaned back into her she reached over and placed her glass on the central island. The strong scent of Quinn's freshly shampooed hair caught Bridget's attention as the blonde swirled round in her arms and wrapped her own arms around Bridget's neck.

"I'm ready." Quinn smiled, gently pecking Bridget's red lips as she tugged her girlfriend's hand towards the prepared table.

"You sure?" Mike murmured, running his free hand through his hair as he followed Quinn over to the table hand in hand with Tina.

He wanted everyone to know their news, the fact that the four of them were coming together in a way he never could have anticipated, but he had a small worry that their friends may not understand and with Rachel's new boyfriend added to the mix as well as Olivia, Serena and Alex he felt even more nervous.

"I'm sure Mike. I really want our friends to know. They've become like family to me now and I want them to know that soon there'll be another little edition to this dysfunctional but pretty perfect family." She smiled so brightly Mike was caught off guard for a second as happiness radiated of her.

_Perhaps the drunken night in San Francisco wasn't such a bad idea after all. _

"Right everyone, I apologise in advance for my cooking!" Bridget grinned, standing behind the sofa and gesturing for everyone to join Quinn, Mike, Tina and Blaine at the table. Little Maddie came running towards her, arms outstretched as she abandoned the kitten in favour of her Aunt B. Scoping the adorable girl into her arms Bridget pressed a kiss to her forehead and carried her towards the table placing her daintily between her and Quinn who immediately helped the little girl get comfortable.

"It all smells great." Blaine enthused, rubbing his hands together as he sat opposite Maddie, his back to the massive windows. She immediately giggled at Blaine and poked her tongue out, giggling louder when he tormented her back playfully.

"She's gorgeous." Bridget smiled to Rachel who just beamed back in response sitting to what would be Bridget's right.

"It really does!" Brittany grinned, happily sitting with Santanna and entwining their hands under the table.

"Bridget followed the recipe religiously." Quinn chuckled to the guests who all laughed in response. They could vision the brunette stressing over every detail and then at the last minute deciding she didn't care anymore and shoving it in the oven.

The chatter continued as everyone settled into their seats, the happy atmosphere filling the room as Bridget and Olivia retrieved the large platters of food and placed them neatly onto the table.

"Wow Bridget." Quinn chuckled as the model placed a couple more smaller dishes onto the table and thanked Olivia before graciously returning to her seat. "It all looks incredible baby."

"Thank you." Bridget whispered smiling into a gentle kiss.

Turning to face everyone, a massive smile across Quinn's face as she watched everyone tuck into the delicious food layed out in front of them, she shared a knowing smile with Bridget and Mike before tucking in to the array of food herself.

/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/

Time passed rapidly as if not enough time could ever be granted as the newly formed, dysfunctional family happily got lost in intriguing conversations during their unusually civilised evening. Bridget and Quinn had thanked everyone for coming and Maddie had even attempted to deliver her own incredibly cute speech stating out much she loved all her new Aunties and Uncles. She was now sitting on Bridget's lap, her head resting peacefully against Bridget's chest as her long eyelashes flittered open and closed signalling her defeat for the evening as Bridget swayed gently to smooth the young girl into a deep sleep.

"You never told us what all this was for?" Santanna inquired placing her glass down and glancing round the table.

"Well actually we _do_ have something to say." Quinn grinned shyly, suddenly apprehensive as she stood and Mike followed on cue. Bridget smiled up at her from her seat and reached out to squeeze her hand supportively, a happy smile creeping across both of their faces.

"What is it?" Brittany clapped excitedly sensing their excitement. Unable to contain her own as she took in the four smiling faces.

"Shhh." Bridget chuckled softly, looking down to check that Maddie hadn't stirred.

"Do you want to say it?" Quinn smiled to Mike, her eyes warming as he nodded and smiled back at her.

"Okay." His smile broadened as he took in all the eager waiting faces staring at him in suspense. It was then that both Santanna and Kurt gasped putting the pieces together.

"Oh my god!" Santanna yelled before clamping her hands over her mouth.

"I think Santanna may have figured it out." Mike laughed softly gesturing to the shocked Latina who was desperately trying not to give it away. "Same with Kurt." He gestured to the elaborate man whose eyes were wide with a mixture of surprise and happiness.

"It's true." Quinn confirmed, laughing happily unable to keep the suspense going any longer as Santanna ran towards her and hugged her tightly followed by Kurt who then attempted a manly celebratory hug with Mike.

"Oh my gosh!" Rachel suddenly shrieked officially awakening Maddie who snuggled deeper into Bridget's warm arms.

"I'm going to go and put Maddie to bed." Bridget chuckled over the noise to Quinn, carefully rising from her seat with the tiny girl wrapped in her arms and manoeuvring them carefully though the sudden mess of screaming, excited adults.

Content with their reactions Bridget smiled warmly, chuckling to herself lightly as she reached the bedroom with Maddie clinging onto her tightly, adorably wiping sleep from her eyes as her dishevelled brown curls bounced and her eyes adjusted to the light.

"Shh it's okay baby girl." Bridget whispered into her hair, rubbing her back soothingly as the young girl buried her head back into the crook of her neck. "Bedtime."

Not wanting to awaken the girl any further by attempting to brush her pearl white teeth or change Maddie into pyjamas she gently layed the girl down onto the spare bed and brushed a few stray curls from her face, kissing her cheek softly before pulling the duvet over her tiny frame and turning on the bedside lamp.

"She's beautiful." Quinn's soft whisper tickled Bridget's neck as she crept behind her and gently took Bridget's hand in her own.

"She really is." Bridget sighed, watching a Quinn knelt beside the bed and smiled at the sleeping girl's flushed pink cheeks and pretty curls. The delightful little girl reminded her so much of how she imagined Bridget to be when she was young and just being there watching the girl drift peacefully into dreams whilst she held Bridget's hand made Quinn even more desperate for their own little one to arrive.

She stood up and rested her head on Bridget's shoulder, revelling in the silence surrounding them as the celebration continued down the hall. "Do you think this little one will be a girl?" Quinn whispered, running her hand over a slightly exposed bump which was still relatively unnoticeable.

"Whether we have a boy or a girl I know they'll be absolutely gorgeous." Bridget smiled wrapping her arm around Quinn's waist and pulling her closer. "I hope the baby will have your green eyes. I love them."

"Just like your eyes." Quinn's hushed voice was filled with love as she smiled down at Maddie picturing their own little son or daughter in her place, holding onto her thumb as they stared up at them through big bold eyes and smiled an adorable toothless smile.

"Hmm."

"I suppose we should get back out there. Champagne won't drink itself and by the way you're going you're drinking for both of us tonight." Quinn chuckled tapping Bridget's ass playfully.

"Sounds like you're trying to get me drunk Quinn Fabray." Bridget winked in the ridiculously sexy way that never failed to arouse Quinn, pulling her towards the door and switching of the light.

"Sure thing _sexy_!"

/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#

"How are those hangovers coming along?" Olivia smirked wiping down the bar that Santanna and Bridget were currently lounging on, groaning any time they were required to move a muscle.

The bar had been closed for the first time in three years the previous night yet somehow Bridget and Santanna were the ones paying for it and Olivia had left the apartment that morning with no trace of a hangover at all much to the other girls' annoyance!

"_Kill me now._" Bridget groaned in response, lifting one side of the chilled flannel from her brow. Even with her hair tied in a messy bun, a loose yellow top that hung just above her toned stomach which hung of off one shoulder, and short shorts that she'd normally sleep in she still looked totally bang-able in Santanna's opinion.

"Me too." Santanna moaned, slowly dragging her legs over the bar and removing the flannel from her brow as she sat up. "I know I'm a light weight but what happened to you last night B?"

"God knows. I didn't even feel _that _drunk." Bridget sighed, readjusting the flannel as Olivia chuckled at the two girls. Bridget had never suffered from a hangover since she'd known her and although Santanna was the light weight out of the girl's she only ever seen the Latina with a hangover once.

"Wine does that." Olivia smirked, smiling at the zombie figures each leaning against the beams on the bar.

"Clearly." Bridget groaned, pouting when she felt the small, playful smack of a cloth against her thigh. "Is the bar _seriously _open tonight?"

"Course girlies. Think I'd lose out on two nights of money in a row and let down my regulars? No."

"Damn you." Santanna growled earning a rough chuckle as Olivia prepared two shots. Neither girl bothered arguing and didn't question the sound of clinking around them until the pretty older blonde slammed the shots onto the bar and smirked.

"Drink up ladies."

"_Really?_ You going to get me drunk _again? _Really Olivia… I thought you had more taste than that." Santanna scolded jokily, pointing at the girl with her compromised vision and flinching when she moved to suddenly as her head spun.

"No girl's this will help." Olivia grinned, pushing the shots closer to each girl and challenging them to down the contents.

"Worth a try." Bridget shrugged, removing the flannel and sitting up to receive the shot. "Get it down you." She smirked to Santanna who still seemed repulsed by the strong scent of alcohol.

"Damn you Britain." Santanna growled, grabbing the shot glass and connecting their eyes in friendly rivalry as they each lifted the shot to their lips.

"One… Two…Three."

"Arghh, so bloody strong!" Santanna groaned wiping her lips before a grin broke out across her full lips. "I've just remembered something by the way."

"Oh yeah?" Bridget answered robotically, lying back against the beam and placing the flannel back across her dark eyes.

"Yes, I have a business proposition for you Britain."

"Oh do you now_ baby? _If it's about the studio I'm one step ahead."

"_Damn!" _


End file.
